Master of Aura
by DrWriter21
Summary: A final Wish from Alluka sent her older brother to a place where the Zoldyck family would never find him. Interestingly enough, this world has Hunters as well as people who have the ability to use Aura, but in a very limited way. Will seeing them waste there potential get on Killua's nerves? Will he help them discover the true power of Aura? Or...will he not care in the slightest?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, I have started a new Fanfiction, one that is not a Kingdom Hearts Crossover. This is actually a Crossover with RWBY and Hunter X Hunter. I did attempt to write one in the past, but it ended up not going anywhere. I didn't like how I started it and I didn't know where it was going. So now, I have an idea of what could be included in this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy and support this story by dropping a review. Truthfully, Reviews are the only reward fanfiction writers get, so please leave a review. We really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Master of Aura

Chapter 1

Where am I?

"Well…That's interesting…" Were the only words that could come to mind as Killua Zoldyck looked up at the broken moon. Fragmented pieces of the once beautiful satellite dotted the night sky, making the user of Aura confirm that Alluka's final wish had been granted.

It had been a full year since he parted ways with his best friend Gon, an entire year he has spent with his adorable little sister Alluka, after he rescued her from the clutches of the Zoldyck. Through that time, they shared many adventures, many laughs, and many wonderful memories. But those times weren't without trial either. Ever since Illumi had figured out Killua's powerful secret regarding Alluka and her incredible ability, the siblings had been on the run constantly. Not only from Illumi, but from the entire Zoldyck family who joined in the pursuit.

In all honesty though, that was exactly what Killua knew would happen. He knew that if his family caught wind that the Alluka's rules didn't apply to him, they would do anything in their power to put Illumi's needles back in his brain. They would use him to get control Alluka's power, and that would make them unstoppable. Killua would be a slave to the Zoldyck family, Alluka would be forced do bend to their will, and anything his family wanted or desired, they would get. That was just the power that Alluka and Something possessed.

Hence, Killua took his little sister and they fled the house of Zoldyck for an entire year.

But…

Killua shook his head as he took a deep breath. He already mourned what happened to his little sister and knew that she wouldn't want him to keep wasting his time. Alluka's last wish to Something had finally come to pass.

"I really am free, aren't I?" he said to one in particular. After all, no one would answer him. Surrounding the young 15-year-old boy was nothing but dense foliage. "But seriously Alluka, couldn't you be more specific with where you sent me?"

The only problem with Something was that your wording had to be very precise when you made a wish. However, Alluka seemed to forgot that when she made her desire known to her counterpart.

"I mean seriously, where in the world am I?" Killua asked, the sound of wind brushing against the tree leaves being his only answer. "Or, am I even on the same world…" He continued as he looked up at the sky again, observing the broken moon. It kinda looked like the moon from his planet, only…broken.

"Alright, so what happened?" Killua said out loud, crossing his arms and sitting down on the grass. "I said my goodbyes to everyone, then…I don't even remember!"

He scratched his head in frustration. "Alluka only told me that she asked Something to send me to a place where my family would never find me…But my family has influence all over the world…So if I were anywhere in the world, they would find me eventually." He summarized. "So where did Something send me? Where am I?"

Again, he looked up at the moon before glancing around the forest. It looked like any other forest. The leaves were green as well as the grass, the wind tickled his face as he sat there, basking in the cool night air. Besides the moon, everything around him was nearly the same as every other forest he'd come across, so being sent to a planet where everything was almost the same would be pretty unlikely.

Maybe a different dimension? Considering all the wonders of his previous world, that wasn't too much of a stretch.

 _"_ _Well, no use sitting here and wondering about it. Might as well find out if there is any kind of civilization…somehow…"_ Killua thought to himself. _"Hopefully Something didn't send me to a backwater planet, or something like that."_

Killua chuckled to himself as he stood up. It would be just his luck if something like that happened. Again, Alluka wasn't specific about her wish, so that might just very well be the case that he ended up on a world without any form of civilization.

"Hopefully that's not the case though." Killua whispered as he took off in a random direction into the forest.

While hopping along the trees, he couldn't help but notice that this place really reminded him of the time he visited Gon's home at Whale island. That boy's home was probably the most backwater, remote place he'd ever seen in his life.

But it was also the most amazing place the former assassin ever visited.

Not only had Gon's aunt welcomed him with open arms, she acted as if she really cared about him. In those brief few days, he had gotten a taste of what it was like to actually have a decent mother. And in the bottom of his heart, he had wished that Mito could have been.

Gon…

Killua landed on a nearby branch and paused. His first true friend hadn't taken it well when Killua told him what was going to happen in the very near future. It was almost amusing to watch the stubborn boy claim that he was coming along, only to realize that it was impossible. An ability like Alluka's would probably only come around one time in existence. No matter how stubborn Gon might be, no matter how much that bull-headed boy would insist, there was simply no way that he could joined him.

Again, Killua would have found the situation amusing, but realizing that he would never see Gon again killed any form of humor. Had he not met Gon that day in the exam two years ago, then Killua would've probably ended up as a mindless tool for the Zoldyck family. He would most likely still have Illumi's needle in his head, and he would've never known what it was like to have real friends.

Funny enough, Gon accompanied him for the few remainder days as he meets up with his only other two friends, Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio had become a renowned doctor, known for his kindness by helping everyone and anyone in need despite their financial circumstance. Turns out being a doctor and a hunter had very good perks when it came to money. The man was filthy rich after all.

Kurapika had settled down after the destruction of the spiders. Kuroro Lucifer had managed to get a Nen exorcist and free himself from the curse, which caused Kurapika had returned and finished the job this time.

Unfortunately, that was not a battle that Killua got involved with again. He had Alluka to take care of after all.

Leorio had a similar reaction to Gon when he heard the news, but didn't insist on coming along obviously. He had a business to take care of after all.

Killua chuckled at the memory of the hotheaded doctor rummaging through some old boxes as if looking for something. When he finally found it, he simply handed it over, grumbling about obnoxious kid and how he was getting emotional in his old age…even though he was barley in his 20s now.

Slowly, Killua reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photograph. The picture was taken after the first time they defeated the spiders. It was of him, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Leorio had his goofy grin as one arm slung around Kurapika's neck, while the other was around Killua's. Kurapika looked a little annoyed by the action, but not nearly as much as Killua did. Gon was simply smiling back at the three of them.

Killua shook his head and stored the picture in a more secure spot on his back pack. The picture was the item Leorio had given him before he left.

His goodbye to Kurapika was much quicker though. There wasn't any sappy pictures or goodbyes, just a respectable farewell between the two. And to be honest, that was completely ok.

That was it.

He stuck with Gon until the last moment because the boy was to stubborn to let Killua's last moments be alone.

The next thing Killua knew was that he was in a completely new place, staring up at the shattered moon and wondering where he was.

He still felt deeply a bit sad and confused as he stood on the tree Brach. A small gust of wind brushed against this skin, bringing the former-assassin out of his thoughts. He had plenty of time to reminisce on the past, but right now there were things he needed to learn about this new place. If this world was truly devoid of life, then…that would suck…but he would have to adapt. That's what he was good at after all.

The young boy continued jumping from tree to tree aimlessly. He only wanted to travel a small distance just to see if there were any civilizations nearby, but there weren't any cues yet. No buildings, no roads, not people, Nothing.

Eventually Killua landed on the ground, in front of a stream of water. He had been traveling for the past few hours and could only guess that it was late at night.

But then again, he didn't even know if this place had a daytime or not. He didn't know if this place had a different time system, seasons, or…actually, he didn't know anything at all. This was all completely new.

In all honesty, even though he considered himself to be a level-headed individual, he felt like Gon when something complicated was being explained to him. Killua could almost feel the steam rolling out of his own ears. There was way too much to think about.

Reaching down, he dipped his hand in the stream and splashed it onto his face. The liquid did wonders in cooling off his sweaty skin. At least there was water on this…planet.

 _ROAR!_

Killua stiffened up as his gaze shot downstream. He couldn't see anything through the thick foliage, but there was definitely a roar in the far distance. His eyes narrowed as he expanded his senses, trying to find a source of aura in the woods.

Based on the sound alone, he concluded that there was indeed life here. But if the life was hostile or not, that had yet to be determined. Killua might just be the first human on this planet for all knew. But as he expanded his sense of aura, something in the distance caught his attention. There were multiple aura signatures scurrying around as if they were being chased by something. But if that were the case, Killua couldn't sense if there was something chasing them or not.

That thought process halted immediately as another sound echoed through the night. One that he was very familiar with.

A scream.

Killua's eyes widened immensely as he listened to the sound of screaming and shouting from both men and women like. He couldn't see them, but he knew what a scream sounded like. He was just getting use to the idea that he might be alone here on this…planet…or plane…or whatever, but now he just heard human screams. Were they the source of the aura signatures?

Without another thought, Killua took off downstream in the direction of the screams and roars.

It didn't take long before he was close enough to the noise to see what was going on. He landed on a nearby branch and surveyed the situation. What he saw caused his crystal blue eyes to widen slightly.

There was a small village of people…or what looked to be people at least. He could see men, women, and children, and for the most part, they all looked like humans. But a few of them had additional animal parts, like tails and ears. It reminded him a little of the Chimera ants, but to a lesser degree.

Most of the people were running around in a panic. But after watching for a few seconds, he really couldn't blame them. After all, Panic is a natural reaction when you are being chased by large and deadly creatures.

Killua's eyes narrowed as he observed the beasts. There were about four of them chasing a group of villagers. All had black fur, white and red masks, and glowing orange eyes. All and all, most people would have found these things frightening.

But what Killua found most interesting was the fact that he could not sense an ounce of Aura coming from these creatures. It was almost as if they were in a constant state of Zetsu, or as if they didn't have Aura at all. But that thought was confusing because every single thing that contained life had some form of Aura. And Zetsu was used if you wanted to conceal yourself from someone. But these creatures were out in the open, attacking everyone around them.

Killua calmly observed the situation, watching as these creatures chased the people around, breaking into houses, and unleashing their ungodly roar into the night sky.

While sitting there, the assassin was a little torn. If Gon were here, he would have already jumped in head-first to save these people. But Killua was different. He didn't know who these people were, not did he care about them in the slightest. He didn't know anything about the enemy and wasn't one to just jump in for someone he didn't know…

But then again, both Gon and Alluka would be extremely disappointed in him if he let these people die. That, and he kinda wanted to see how strong these things were. After all, if they were common around here, it would be beneficial to get some experience by fighting them. Besides, these creatures didn't look that tough compared to some of the creatures in greed island, or in the hunter exam. Maybe he might get some information from these people if he helped them.

With a small grin, Killua reached into his pocket and pulled something out before leaping from the branch.

* * *

A group of Faunus and Humans watch the approaching pack of Beowulf slowly walk towards them. The sudden attack of Grimm had come as a complete surprise to the village because they had never come this close before. And even if they had, there was always someone who stood guard around the village to make sure any Grimm that entered was taken care of.

The first Beowulf let out a roar as he charged the group, its sharp fangs on full display.

 _WHUSH_

A sound cut through the air before a small metal object slammed into the top of the Grimm's head. The grim was smashed into the ground, crushing it into a small crater and sending dust into the air. A figure suddenly jumped in front of the group, one hand in his pocket and another extended in front.

"Hmmm…So they aren't that tough after all…boring." Killua murmured as he watched the creature twitch. However, Killua perked an eyebrow as the body of the creature started to dissolve into nothing. "…I guess that's a little interesting."

"W-Who…"

Killua looked over his shoulder at the group of people, a completely bored expression on his face. He took in their frightened looks, but he was never one to offer words of comfort. Who cared if they were scared or not. He was helping them and he didn't even plan to.

"What?" He asked, flicking his hand and retracting the super alloy yo-yo.

"BEHIND YOU!" one of them screamed.

Killua simply look back before he cocked his head to the side, allowing the creatures paw to sail over his shoulder. Manipulating his other hand, Killua's nail grew sharp as knives before he thrust them upwards, right through the bottom of the creature's jaw. His hand continued upwards before his finger nails poked through the top of the creature's skull.

Instantly, the beast stopped moving, allowing Killua to quickly remove his hand. It dropped dead a second later and began to vanish.

Looking up at the other two creatures, they snarled loudly and pawed the ground, clearly telling him that they didn't plan on backing down. "So, do you two want to play with me?" Killua asked, a smirk forming on his face.

His reply was a loud Roar from one of the Creatures. It instantly charged with the other one in toe.

Killua closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. These creatures were kinda quick by a normal person perspective, but they might have been standing still to him. He didn't even need to use Nen for this.

Thrusting his hand forward, the yo-yo shot towards the first creature, much too fast for it to react. It slammed into its bony mask, throwing the creature backwards. Without any hesitation, Killua then shot forward himself, his other hand drawn back. In a panic, the creature sloppily snapped it's jaws right where Killua's head would have been, only to bite nothing but air. It paused for a second, looking around in confusion before it felt something pierce through its heart.

The creature slowly looked down at Killua, blood gushing out of its mouth and open wound, saturating Killua's long-sleeved shirt. The former assassin didn't blame the confused expression on its face because he doubted the creature saw him slide under its attack. In a feeble last attempt to kill him, the creature raised its paw for one last swing, only for it to harmlessly fall back to the ground. It then began to dissolve with Killua's hand still through its body.

Glancing at the other creature, Killua noticed that it also began to dissolve as well, it's mask completely shattered, and its neck twisted in a sickening angle. Dark black blood leaking from an open wound on its forehead as its body dissipated into nothingness. Despite the strange disappearing act, only one word could come to mind as he fought these things.

"…boring." Killua murmured. He turned to look at the cowering people behind him. There were only a few of them, but they looked up at him in fear, wonder, and even some with…anger?

No, he wasn't joking. Some of them were actually glaring at him. It confused Killua a bit because he thought that they would at least be grateful he chose to help them.

"Please…"

Killua turned his attention to a woman…who was around his mother's age.

"What?" Killua asked, retracting his yo-yo again.

"Please help us! There's another Grimm, a King Taijitu! I saw it chasing some people on the other side of the village."

 _"_ _Grimm huh? So that's what these things are called."_

Killua paused as he stared at them, an idea forming in his mind. He could use this to his advantage.

"Pay me."

The group's eyes widened immensely. "W-What?"

"Pay me." Killua replied, crossing his arms. "I just saved you from those things. Why should I keep risking my life to save your village?" Of Couse, his life was in no danger when it came to these weak Grimm.

"But-But! We need your help! We don't have much, but we are willing to do anything to protect our people. Please! Name your price!?"

Killua grinned a little. He opened his mouth, but paused. He actually didn't know anything about the currency system around here. He doubted they used Jenny, and if they didn't, what did they use? And how much was a lot of money verses a little amount of money?

Giving a sigh, Killua decided to cut these people a break. They were lucky he didn't know much about what money was worth or he might have demanded some currency compensation.

"I don't need much, I just want you to answer a few of my questions."

"…"

The group of people looked at him, some with slack jaws.

"That's all you want? That's it?" The woman asked, causing Killua to nod. "We will answer any question you have! So please hurry!"

Killua nodded again as he suddenly disappeared from in front of the group. The people stared at the place where the boy had been standing for a few moments, no one saying a word.

"Who…Who was that, a Hunter?" Someone asked.

"He was so young though. I don't think kids at that age can be hunters." Another responded.

"How could he ask us for compensation? Isn't the duty of hunters to protect civilians? Why didn't they get here sooner!? We called for help ages ago!" Another said angrily.

"We still don't know if that was a hunter or not. Besides, Hunters need to pay bills just like the rest of us."

"What else could he be? You saw what he did to those Beowulf's. He killed them in an instant!"

"…" No one could dispute that fact. Whoever this boy way, he was strong.

Little did they know, a person standing on the edge of one building roof watched the scene with interest. The person unscrewed the cap on his flask and took a drink before turning to the direction he barely saw the boy run to.

"This is…interesting."

* * *

It didn't take long before Killua found the Grimm the other people were talking about. After all, you only had to follow the screams and the aura signatures of fleeing people. He still couldn't sense anything from the Grimm though.

After he finished this job, Killua knew he might get some actual information of where Something had sent him. More important than money right now would be knowledge.

"Wow…" Killua murmured as he saw the new creature. It was much bigger than the other Grimm he just killed. It had the shape of a giant snake with the same kind of mask as the other Grimm. He watched as it smashed into the side of a building, screamed coming from inside as it did so. "This might be a bit more fun."

Wiping his right hand out, the yo-yo spun into action, slamming itself against the side of the creature's face.

The Grimm's head was knocked to the side before it slowly turned to look at Killua. Its tongue flicked out and its eyes narrowed as it stared him down.

"Hmm…I guess you're a bit tougher than your friends." Killua taunted, landing on the ground and standing in front of the giant beast.

Instantly, the Grimm was on him, slithering much faster than its size would suggest. It lunged at Killua, its mouth open and ready to swallow him whole.

Shaking his head, Killua lightly threw one yo-yo to the right as he jumped to the left. The snakes mouth closed on the yo-yos metal wire, but the yo-yos head ricochet off of a nearby tree and spun upward while Killua landed on the Grimm's head. He reached up and snagged the yo-yo out of the air before pulling up with both hands.

The creature screeched in agony as the wire began to cut into the edges of its mouth. It began thrashing around as Killua kept pulling back on the yo-yo's wire, slowly slicing deeper into the creature's mouth. Finally, Killua crouched down and leaped backwards, tugging his weapon violently and causing the wire to completely slice through the Grimm's flesh and severing the top of the head from the lower jaw.

Blood splattered the ground as Killua landed on his feet. He flicked his wrist again, allowing the yo-yo to return to his hand while the grim crashed to his feet.

"Well, that was a little more interesting." He murmured to himself. It was still fascinating to watch the giant creature completely dissolve into nothing in what seemed to be mere minutes after he killed it. Never had he seen anything quite like it before. When something died, it usually stayed there until it decomposed, but these things just dissolved into dust.

An impressed low whistle caught his attention, causing the former assassin to glance up at a nearby roof. Someone was sitting there, drinking from a flask with a massive sword over his shoulder.

Killua again narrowed his eyes as he looked up at this man. In an instant, he could tell that this guy was different than the few other people he saw just a few moments ago.

Their eyes met for a moment before the older man took another swig from his flask and hopped down from the roof.

"That wasn't too bad, kid. I'm pretty surprised someone as young as you can fight the Grimm like that, though I have to say, I don't think I have seen someone fight with a toy before."

"…" Killua continued to study this man. He had very dark hair and light red eyes. His clothing consisted of a grey and white collared shirt with a red cape. But what was most peculiar about this guy was the fact that Killua could see a small shroud or aura covering the man's body.

This guy…he could use aura.

Again, Killua narrowed his eyes as his mind began to process this strange encounter. This individual was actually using Ten, one of the four basic principles of Nen. Killua could see the aura as it gently surrounded the man's body.

But…

Killua also perked an eyebrow when he noticed how…weak the Ten was. Even though Ten was just surrounding your body in a layer of Aura, this guy's aura was almost…thin. It wasn't like Killua's own Ten where he coated his whole body in a thick layer of aura to protect himself from other aura based attacks.

"Hmm? Kid, you're looking at me kinda funny. It's creeping me out." The man said, unscrewing the lid on his flask and taking another swig.

"What do you want?" Killua asked, turning away from the man. He had way too many questions to ask right now, but maybe this guy could provide some useful information.

"I don't really want anything from you. I heard about the Grimm being active in this village, so I came to help out."

"You're a little late to the party." Killua responded, shaking his hands of the Grimm blood.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that smartass." The man said, placing his sword behind his back. "You only killed a handful of the Grimm, I took out the rest."

Killua blinked a couple times, staring at the man. "There were more of them?"

"A lot more. But we don't need to worry about them anymore." The man said as he pocketed his flask. "Name's Qrow."

Killua Perked an eyebrow and shrugged. He didn't see any harm in sharing his own name. But then again, this could also be an experiment. No matter where you were on earth, the Zoldyck family name carried weight to all nations. So, it would be possible for someone to know his name around here.

"Killua Zoldyck." Killua responded with a nod. He watched Qrow's features, looking for any sigh of recognition or fear. Pleasantly, none of those features crossed the man's face.

"Killua huh? That's a strange name."

"I had…strange parents." Killua responded. A shuffle nearby caught Killua's and Qrow's attention. They looked over to see a group of villagers approaching them.

"T-Thank you for your help, Hunter."

Qrow rolled his eyes and he whipped out his flask again and took a drink. "It's all part of the job."

Killua stopped cold as he glanced up at the man.

 _"_ _Did they just say Hunter? Hunters exist in this place? Something, where have you sent me? Am I still on earth?"_ Killua though frantically.

The more and more he listened, the more this felt like the same place as earth. This guy was a hunter, and he could also manipulate Aura, wherein these villagers could not. Where in the world was he?

"And what of the young one? Is he also a hunter?" One of the villagers asked, pointing to Killua.

Qrow looked down at the boy. "Never seen him before in my life. I doubt the agency would allow a kid to become a hunter at his age. Isn't he a member of this village?" He asked, causing Killua to frown again.

 _"_ _Hold on, what does age have to do with anything? If you are able to find where they are holding the Hunter exam, it doesn't matter what age you are."_ Killua thought to himself.

"We have never seen this kid before. He saved us from a pack of Beowolf's just moments ago."

"Is that so…" Qrow said, catching Killua's eye. "How old are you kid?"

"Fifteen." Killua responded, absorbing as much information as he could from this discussion.

"Interesting. So, you don't live in this village?"

"Why do you care?" Killua asked as he looked around at the villagers. "I got things to do. The villagers agreed to answer some of my questions if I saved them, so I'll see you around."

Killua was about to walk away when he felt Qrow's hand on his shoulder. The former assassin instantly felt his hand morph into claws, but he didn't do anything to attack. This Qrow guy…he didn't know what to think about him yet.

"If you have questions, I think I might be able to help. I am a huntsman after all."

"Like I said, why do you care?"

"Well, let's just say you peaked my interest." Qrow said with a small grin. He looked over to the group of people. "Instead of money, how about you set me and…my friend up with a place to sleep tonight…"

 _Growl_

Qrow looked down at Killua, who also looked down at his own stomach. It rumbled loudly as he realized that he hadn't eaten in quite a long time actually.

"And a meal too. Would that be too much to ask?" Qrow asked.

"No! Considering all you and your friend have done, it's the least we can do."

* * *

It was a few moments later that Killua found himself sitting at a wooden table with a plate of food in front of him. One villager had showed them to the local Inn where they could get lodging and food for the night.

Killua was calmly eating his food as he glanced around the small Inn. Now that everything had settled down, the inn was filling up with people drinking and dining away their problem. However, he also noticed that the Inn-keepers were packing up a majority of their goods. He could only guess that they planned on closing down and moving the business elsewhere because of the Grimm problem.

The atmosphere was…kinda hostile too. It looked as if everyone was staring at them, waiting for them to make a bad move or something, which was a bit confusing because they just saved them. But this Inn also seemed like it was a hot spot for all kinds of activity, both legal and illegal.

"Man…Look at how short that skirt is." Qrow said, glancing at the inn-keepers short skirt, showing off her smooth legs. "I think I just got defeated by the mere length of it."

 _"_ _Great…A pervert."_

"So, kid, what are you doing this far west of Mistral? It's dangerous for kids your age to leave the city."

 _"_ _City? So, there is more advanced civilization than just villages? Did he say Mistral? Is that a nearby city?"_

"Did it look like I was in danger?"

"No, you handled yourself well. But if you don't live in this village, what are you doing out here?

"Got lost." Killua said nonchalantly.

"Got…lost huh." Qrow echoed before a chuckle escaped this throat. "Smartass."

"What were you doing out here?" Killua asked, turning the question on him. He was trying to choose his words carefully because he didn't want to sound crazy by having to explain how he possibly might be from another world…or something similar to that.

"Me? I was just looking for information. Just so happened to stumble across this village while it was being attacked, so I stepped in." Qrow said as he took a sip of his alcohol.

"You're from Mistral then?" Killua asked.

"Nope. I'm from vale. I was actually on my way back from a mission."

 _"_ _Vale…another city possibly?"_

"Hmmm…A hunter mission?"

"Yep! Ol' Professor Ozpin has me running around like a dog lately." Qrow responded. He was looking at Killua's face as if expecting some kind of reaction, but he just received a blank look instead.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Qrow quirked his eyebrow as he set down his glass. "You…don't know who Ozpin is? He's the headmaster of Beacon. You know, the school that trains hunters."

 _"_ _School? So, becoming a hunter here is a bit different than just taking an exam."_

"Oh, right." Killua said casually. "You work for that guy huh?"

"Yeah…" Qrow responded.

"…"

Killua didn't quite know what to ask next without sounding like a complete idiot. He could barely keep up with the conversation as it was, asking open ended and ambiguous question to get as much information as possible.

"You…wouldn't happen to be on your way to Vale, wouldn't you?" Qrow asked. "Why else would you be lost outside of Mistral?"

"…You got me. I like to travel, and thought it would be interesting to see another city." Killua responded, taking a small bite of food. "But it's easy to get lost without a map. I was hoping to ask the villagers for directions."

"You can say that again. But I have to say, you seem like a reasonable kid. Don't you know how dangerous is it to travel alone from city to city? And why not take an aircraft?

 _"_ _Technology is advanced enough for flight. Nice to know."_

"Couldn't afford it." Killua said. He was taking a risk with this answer because he didn't know if air transportation even cost anything.

"Yeah…the air fees are a bit more expensive now that Dust Prices are on the rise." Qrow said, taking another drink of his glass.

 _"_ _Dust?"_

"Tell you what kid. Since we are going in the same direction, why don't you travel with me." Qrow said, turning his gaze on Killua.

"…Why would you help me?" Killua asked. "What do you gain out of it?"

"Again…You peaked my interest. There are not many kids that can fight as fluid as you can at your age."

"You want to watch me fight more Grimm on the way, don't you?"

"Caught me red-handed. But that's beside the point. You need to get to Vale, and I have directions."

"I don't like owing people." Killua said, his eyes narrowing.

"Why do you have to make things difficult." Qrow asked in annoyance.

"because I don't trust you."

"…"

Qrow looked over at the boy's crystal blue eyes. It shocked him to see a vast amount of maturity in them, far beyond what it should be at his age.

"Smart kid. I guess the reason you perked my interest is because…"

"Because of what?"

"…Because of your Aura."

Killua looked up at the man, his eyebrow cocked. "My aura?"

"I rarely seen someone who has as much Aura as you do. I could practically feel it the first time I saw you. If you learn to master it, I think you could because a great hunter in the future."

Killua wanted to laugh his ass off. If this guy was talking about the simple Ten he was using to constantly coat his entire body in Aura, then he'd seen nothing yet.

"But that brings the question, who unlocked your Aura? Only Hunters and Huntresses in training have their Aura unlocked. Were you a Hunter in training back in Mistral?" Qrow asked.

"…Not exactly. Due to a…urgent circumstance, my teacher unlocked my Aura. His name was Wing." Killua said.

"Wing…Never herd that name before. I'm guessing you were attacked by Grimm and had no choice but to unlock your Aura?"

"Something like that…" Killua said, knowing that was not the case at all.

"Interesting. But I stand by what I said. With your Aura and your fighting ability, I think you might do well as a hunter. Would being a hunter interest you?"

Killua chuckled a little at the irony of the situation. He just left his other home, and not even a day later he was invited to be a hunter once again.

Seeing his hesitation, Qrow took another drink from his glass. "Well, you will have a long time to think about it. It will take a while to get to Vale."

"Who says I'm going with you?"

"You will. I know curiosity when I see it. And besides, Beacon is the top hunter school In Remnant. If you want to take my advice, don't miss this opportunity. It won't come again." Qrow said as he stood from the table and walked across the inn to the direction of his room.

Killua sat there, his meal long finished. This whole day had been absolutely insane. But what Qrow said was true.

Killua Zoldyck was interested in becoming a hunter once again.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, here is the first chapter to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I didn't want to start this story with the same ol' "Main character just appears in the emerald forest and gets accepted to beacon." That is probably the laziest way to go about it. So, I wanted to go about a different route. I know this is still a massive coincidence that Killua met Qrow on one of his missions for Ozpin, but this mission was mentioned briefly in the series and I thought it would be more interesting. Besides, how else would Killua be accepted to Beacon without connections.**

 **You may have noticed that this is a pretty short chapter, but I wanted to do short chapters for this fanfiction. It's just way too much work to do 10k+ word chapters.**

 **For those of you who want Blank Slate to keep going, don't worry about that. I actually still want to continue it and I think it will do me good to alternate between fics, one being comedy, and the other having a more serious tone to it.**

 **Again, if you want to see more of this fanfiction, then leave a review. It's the only reward we get for writing on this site.**


	2. Chapter 2 : TEN

**Authors Note: Since these chapters are a bit shorter than what I usually write, I can get them out faster. Making chapters between 5k and 6k is much easier to manage than 10K+ words.**

 **I would like to thank those who took the time to review last chapter. I was great reading your comments. You made writing last chapter worthwhile, so thank you for that. Like I said, the only reward Fanfiction Authors get is reviews. So, if you want this story to continue, please leave a review. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Master of Aura

Chapter 2

TEN

Qrow knew he was taking a chance when he invited the adolescent kid on his journey back to vale. Not only did Killua act a bit suspicious, but the way he asked and answered questions were phrased in a way that would not only hide information about himself, but also force Qrow to reveal a lot of information about certain topics.

The older man was actually impressed that this kid had the wisdom to gain information in such a way. But that was also a very dangerous ability. Skills like that should be acquired with extensive experience and over long periods of time, but this boy was only fifteen years old, about the same age as his niece.

Not only that, but his fighting style was frighteningly effective. During their trip back to Vale, Qrow had seen Killua fight more than a few Grimm along the way. His style was quick and to the point, each movement precise and deadly. He never showed off, never did unnecessary movements like flipping or leaping around, and each of his attacks were designed to take the opponent down in an instant.

Again, it was very interesting to watch because each fight would be over within a matter of seconds. There wasn't much time to even observe his fighting style…or if he even had one.

However, despite his fighting style and his strangely mature attitude, the one thing that really caught Qrow's attention was the aura that constantly surrounded the boy.

Qrow had never seen anything quite like it. Sure, people could use Aura to shroud themselves for another layer of protection, but that was only when they fought Grimm or other Hunters. Other than that, Aura was hardly used in everyday life because it would exhaust the Hunter after a few moments. But it seemed that this Kid was able to keep his powerful shroud covering his body constantly. Even when chatting idly, the shroud was still active, meaning that he didn't need much concentration to keep it up, if he needed any concentration at all.

"Old man, you really need to stop doing that." Killua said in annoyance as they continued walking down the road. They had just finished killing off another pack of Beowulf's and Killua was winding up his Yo-Yo.

"What are you talkin' about? And don't call me old!" Qrow snapped.

"I'm talking about the way you're staring at me. It's creeping me out!" Killua responded with a tick mark on his forehead. Seriously, the way Qrow kept staring at him, you'd think Hisoka found his way to this world somehow.

"Can't help it kid. With the way you keep your aura active like that, you're gonna to turn some heads. Can't you relax and turn it off? You're making me look bad."

Killua blinked, remembering that this guy could see Aura. Regular people wouldn't be able to notice it because the Aura nodes in their eyes aren't open.

"…Sure, I guess." Killua said, focusing just a bit more. He wasn't going to turn his Aura off, because that would be stupid. Instead, he was going to apply a technique that he'd learned a while ago.

 _IN_

Qrow's eyebrow rose as he watched Killua's aura disappear. "Much better. Now that your Aura isn't on full display, you won't bring much attention to yourself. Try not to show off too much Kid, it's annoying."

Killua's eyebrow twitched a little, but couldn't help but grin. This guy had no idea what was actually going on. Killua didn't release his shroud. He simply hid it from view using IN. Without using GYO, you would not be able to see his aura anymore.

IN was an ability that Killua had learned in the past, but didn't need to apply it much because there was never that many people who could use Nen in his world, only hunters. But this would be good practice in learning to maintain it constantly. It would seem that people who use Aura around here aren't used to seeing someone constantly using TEN. And not only that, Aura manipulation might be even more common on this world than his.

Not nearly as powerful, but more common it would seem.

Still though, it was interesting that Aura users around here would just shut off their aura when not in a fight. What would happen if someone stuck up on you? You would not be able to defend yourself and someone could easily kill you with a simple injection of Nen.

 _"_ _Hmmm…I wonder."_ Killua thought, focusing the aura to his eyes while concealing it using IN.

" _GYO_ "

Instantly, Killua could see Qrow's aura. He didn't currently have his shroud up, but Killua noticed that Aura was still slowly leaking from his body, just like how a regular person's Aura would react. Meaning that Qrow wasn't even containing his Aura at all, he was just releasing his control over the nodes and not protecting himself.

Focusing on his eyes a bit more, Killua squinted at the man. That's when he saw it. Killua's eyes widened just a bit as he continued observing. A person would be able to control Aura if their Aura nodes were opened. They would be able to freely control the flow of Aura through these nodes, which is how people use Nen. Usually a person would be able to learn how to open their aura nodes through mediation and training, or you could forcefully open them all at once and learn the hard way. That's what Killua and Gon did. But as Killua observed Qrow, he noticed a couple things.

The first thing was that over half of Qrow's Aura nodes were still closed.

Qrow's thin and weak shroud wasn't a result of having a low quantity of aura. It was because aura was only escaping through a small portion of his Aura nodes.

 _"_ _Whoever unlocked his aura didn't have a clue what they were doing."_ Killua summarized.

The second thing he noticed was a certain aspect of Qrow's Aura that was acting very strange. Killua took a step back from Qrow in order to get a better look around. It was difficult to describe, but it almost looked as if the old man was consistently projecting EN in a decently size radius around them. The Aura was even thinner than Qrow's shroud, making it difficult for Killua to even see it with GYO. In fact, it didn't even look as if Qrow even knew he was projecting his Aura like this.

"Now it's my turn to ask kid, why are you staring at me like that?" Qrow asked, eyeing him with the corner of his eye while taking a sip of his flask.

"…It's nothing." Killua said as he deactivated his GYO, deciding not to worry about it. If it was indeed EN, then he didn't have much to worry about. In fact, it would be impressive it Qrow was able to keep up EN with such a radius.

But it was also curious that Qrow though Killua's Aura was strong.

 _"_ _Does that mean he has no idea what his own Aura is doing?"_ Killua thought to himself.

Then there was the fact that Qrow though a simple TEN was something impressive. If this guy was an experienced hunter in this world, then that meant it was normal for people to only use a small portion of their Aura nodes.

And if that was the norm around here, then Killua didn't want to change that quite yet. He still didn't know if he could trust Qrow, which is why he hadn't used any of his more powerful Nen abilities when fighting the Grimm. That would raise way too many questions, Killua was sure of it.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Qrow and Killua found themselves about one day away from Vale. Currently, they were sitting around a campfire, gazing into the dancing flames as the night sky shrouded the area in darkness.

The unfortunate thing about this trip was that Killua and Qrow didn't share many words with each other. They were a lot alike when it came to personality, meaning that small talk was not a strong suit for them. Even though they spent quite a while together, they still didn't know much about each other.

However, Qrow was determined to change that tonight.

"Kid, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Qrow said, trying to start a conversation. He learned early that Killua was a pretty secretive kid. He only answered questions with very vague answers, but somehow the questions were answered to a satisfactory degree, but didn't leave much room for conversation.

"What?"

"I've notice that you're really…accustomed to fighting. Have you always fought the Grimm?"

Killua studied the man for a while. During the few weeks, he spent with the older man, even Killua had to admit this guy was pretty skilled with his blade. If the old man could use the full extent of his aura, then he could be very strong.

But even so, there was something about this guy that was…strange. During the few weeks they traveled to vale, certain things began to be apparent. For one, Killua noticed that he had been…off his game. What should have been instant kills with the Grimm would sometimes take two or three more moves before the Grimm actually died. Sometimes his attack would miss a vital organ by mere inches, giving the Grimm a chance to attack back. And Occasionally, a Grimm would suddenly move for no reason and thwart Killua's attack pattern, forcing the boy to adapt his strategy for the kill.

Killua was a professional Assassin. He did not make those kinds of mistakes.

At first, he just chalked it up as bad luck. But as time went on, things like that kept happening. Thant's when he began to realize that something strange was going on. It was like there was…something constant that was following them around.

It didn't take long before Killua decided that the mysterious EN that Qrow was projecting might be the cause of it. But, in all there time together, not once had Qrow mentioned that anything was off, which was a little unnerving to say the least. It was the main reason that Killua had concealed the majority of his abilities, relying only on his Yo-Yo and Ten when he fought the Grimm.

"I've always been fighting." Killua said, not finding any reason he should withhold that information. "It wasn't always the Grimm though."

"So, you're used to fighting other people huh? Even Hunters?"

"I've fought Hunters before too."

"Damn…" Qrow said as he took a drink from his flask. "It's unfortunate, but there are some Hunters in the world who don't follow the code."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make conversation." Qrow said. "Were almost to Vale, and I still know next to nothing about you."

"It's not really necessary to know anything about me."

"True, but if we are going to be friends, might as well get to know each other." Qrow commented dryly.

"Friends?" Killua asked, surprise evident in his voice. He was even surprised by the amount of shock in his own voice.

"Yeah, you know what A friend is, right? Considering a dead tree stump has more social skills than you, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know." Qrow asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Dumbass." Killua chuckled. "I can tell you aren't the most social of people either, old man." Killua quickly raised his hand and caught the thrown flask.

"Don't call me that! I'm not old." Qrow growled. "But you make a good point. Never been one to socialize much myself. I've been too busy doing chores for Ozpin at Beacon."

"The Headmaster, right? For the school that trains hunters."

"Oh, so you do listen." Qrow said, an honest look of surprise on his face.

"Of course, I do. You're just not observant enough to notice."

"You little…"

"But I am curious, you keep saying that Beacon is a very difficult school to get into. Why are you willing to pull the strings for me?" Killua asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Like I said kid, you perked my inter-"

"I heard what you said, but I want the truth." Killua cut off, casually throwing the flask back at Qrow.

The older man caught it while staring down at Killua's serious expression. The kid was right, there was another reason why he was going to recommend him to Ozpin, but it wasn't just because the boy caught his interest.

"You're way more observant than what I gave you credit for." Qrow said, unscrewing the cap on the flask and attempting to take a sip, only to realize that it was empty. "You're right, there is another reason, but that's something I can't tell you about."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm not apologizing for it either." Qrow said, staring at the young boy.

Killua studied him for a few seconds before shrugging, turning back to the fire. "Well, at least you were honest about it."

"That makes one of us."

Killua chuckled as he turned back to the man. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked, an innocent expression on his face. "I've been nothing but honest."

"Vaguely honest. Don't think I haven't noticed how you keep dodging my questions with short answers."

"I tell you what you need to know, nothing more. I have a few secrets of my own, but I'm telling the truth when I say that all of them will mean anything to you."

"…"

Qrow stared down this kid for a while. This was the longest conversation they had since the time they first met. Again, he was impressed this kid could hold a mature conversation with him at his age. Heck, he didn't even feel like he was talking to a kid at all.

Killua gave a sigh as he glanced over at Qrow. "But I'll tell you what, this whole time I've had this nagging feeling that something has been…shadowing us this entire time." Killua said, describing it as best he could. "I know it's coming from you, and I know it's…been affecting me somehow. For some reason, I've been a little off my game since we first left the inn. So, if you are honest and tell me what it is, I will be completely honest with one of your questions."

Qrow blinked in confusion. In all honesty, he didn't have a clue as to what Killua was talking about. What did me mean that something was shrouding them? That Something was affecting him? And what was he talking about when he said he was off his game? The kid was a natural fighter. What was he going on ab…?

Qrow's eyes widened quite a bit as something clicked in his mind. How in the world could someone have figured it out?

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm very observant. I usually can tell if something is wrong right away…But this was…kinda difficult to realize. Whatever was happening, it only started when I met you." Killua responded, already making the decision not to mention what he saw with GYO. "It wasn't affecting me that badly, so I didn't…" Killua trailed off, but Qrow seemed to understand the underlying threat. "In fact, I didn't even know you knew about it until right now."

Qrow gave a deep sigh. What kind of monster had he run into? How could someone be so observant that they could sense it?

"…It's my semblance." Qrow said, looking into the fire.

 _"_ _Semblance? What's that supposed to be? Some kind of Nen ability?"_ Killua thought to himself.

"What does it do?" He asked, hoping Qrow would slip some more information about a Semblance.

Qrow sighed again. "Your observant enough to see that I'm not the most social of people, and that's because of my semblance. Some people get super strength, or super speed, heck, some people can create something out of nothing, but my Semblance is different. It's the reason why people call me Qrow."

 _"_ _Hmm…So I'm guessing this so-called Semblance is unique to a person. Is it some kind of Hatsu? Or maybe a Specialist technique."_ Killua thought.

"My semblance is bad luck. It affects everyone around me, both enemies and allies. I can't control it, and I can't turn it off." Qrow said, wishing he had more to drink.

Killua simply stared at him for a while. He could see that Qrow was not lying at all. That was a very strange ability indeed.

 _"_ _A specialization ability then. I mean, it's rare, but some people are born with abilities they can't control."_ Killua thought. " _Like how Alluka was born with her Specialist ability, Something. Or maybe…maybe he can't control it because if his messed up Aura nodes?"_

"That's interesting. I guess that's why I've been making so many mistakes for the past few weeks."

Qrow shook his head in disbelieve. He couldn't believe what he was listening to. But that wouldn't stop him from asking his question.

"Now it's my turn." He said, getting Killua's attention. The older man paused for a few moments, thinking about what question he wanted a complete answer to. He had so many concerning the kid. Did he want to ask about his past? About his semblance? What did he want to know? After all, the kid already said that his secrets wouldn't affect him in any way, so he didn't want to waste his question asking if Killua was a threat or not.

"…How do you keep your Aura constantly activated without it draining you?" Qrow asked suddenly. He instantly wanted to kick himself, thinking he wasted his opportunity to learn more about the kid.

Killua shook his head because he knew that question would spawn even more questions for the old man. But then again, the only reason he didn't mention anything about Aura to Qrow was because of that strange EN that Qrow constantly projected. He didn't trust the old man because of that. But now that Killua knew what it was, and that Qrow didn't mean any harm by it, maybe this guy was worth trusting a little bit more.

"How much do you know about Aura?" Killua asked.

"…Aren't you supposed to answer the question?"

"Yes, but if you are to understand the answer, then I need to know what you know about Aura."

Qrow sighed, wondering if this was just another way for this kid to avoid giving him any substantial information. "Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul. Depending on the person, they can use it to increase their defense, or use it offensively. Our weapons are also conduits for Aura, making an attack even more powerful. Semblance is also equated with Aura and is unique to everyone." Qrow rambled, giving the very high-level explanation of Aura.

 _"_ _Well…It's close enough. Aura is life force, which can be considered someone's soul. And he said a Semblance is unique to everyone? Does that mean everyone has a unique Semblance? Like a specialist ability"_ Killua thought to himself as he waited for Qrow to continue.

"…What?"

"Is that it?" Killua asked, a little surprised.

"Pretty much. I'm not about it gets into a deep discussion on Aura with you kid." Qrow responded in annoyance.

Killua shook his head, realizing that this was going to leave the older man really confused.

"You sure you want the question answered then?" Killua asked sincerely.

"Um…Yeah. Why are you asking me?"

"Because if you learn only a part of something, you will end up knowing even less than when you started. Is that something you're willing to risk?" Killua asked, echoing what Wing told him long ago.

Qrow blinked a few times, taking in Killua's words. It did make sense, but the man's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I'll take my chances. So, spill it already."

Killua gave a sigh as he looked over at Qrow. "To be honest old man, you barely scratched the surface of Aura."

"…Is that right?" Qrow said, putting down his flask and giving Killua his undivided attention. "And why's that? I might've been vague, but I don't think I missed anything when it came to Aura."

"Then let me ask you this, what are the four basic principles of Nen?" Killua asked, gauging the guys reaction.

"Nen?"

Killua shook his head, his thoughts confirmed on the fact that people here didn't even refer to their ability to use Aura as Nen. Which meant that they didn't know what the four basic principles Nen were.

"I refer to my ability to use Aura as Nen." Killua started. "Getting back to your question, the reason I am able to keep up my shroud of Aura is because I'm using the first basic principal of Nen, called TEN."

"…TEN?" Qrow asked, starting to feel a little more lost in this conversation.

Killua nodded his head. "Do you know how your Aura is released?"

"Again with the questions…" Qrow grumbled.

"Just humor me. I'm trying to explain this the best I can, but I need to understand what you know."

"Fine, Fine." Qrow said. Truthfully, this was a little interesting. He had never heard of Nen before, nor did he hear about four basic principles of using Aura. "Aura can be unlocked by another person who uses Aura. After it's unlocked, we can manipulate it."

"Yes…But how does Aura escape the body?" Killua asked, realizing that they probably didn't even know about this.

"I don't…understand your question."

"Then let me rephrase it. How is it possible for one person to use aura, while others cannot? How is someone able to use Aura?"

"…I…don't know." Qrow admitted. "People have been able to use Aura for as long as recorded history. We never questioned how we can control it, only that we can."

"Then congrats old man, you get a freebie answer to another question." Killua said. "It's because we have control over Aura nodes."

"Aura nodes…" Qrow asked. It was another term he wasn't familiar with.

Killua gave a deep sigh. "I didn't expect to have to do an entire lesson on Aura today." He grumbled as he looked at the man. "Aura nodes are specific points all over the body that controls the flow of Aura. The nodes are closed for average people, but when Aura is unlocked, those nodes are opened, allowing the Aura to escape your body…You following me so far?"

"Yeah…" Qrow said, listening intently. He had never heard of these Aura nodes before, so it was a bit difficult to believe what the kid was saying. Not only that, but how did this…Boy know these kinds of things? It didn't seem like he was pulling it out of his ass. This sounded like something a wise old monk would say.

"People who use Aura can control how much Aura escapes out of these nodes. And with enough training, they can even control the nodes themselves. Now, to get back to your question. From what I've seen, you can…sort of shroud your body in aura to protect yourself."

"What do you mean "Sort of"?" Qrow asked, feeling a little insulted.

"What I mean is that the first principal of Nen is called TEN. It's the simple manipulation of Aura to shroud your body and keep it contained within a few centimeters of your skin." Killua explained. "The difference between you TEN and mine is that you don't really contain yours that well…or at all. You simply shroud your body and let the Aura seep away. You don't do anything to contain it."

Qrow narrowed his eyes, trying to comprehend what Killua was saying. From the look on the boy's face, he wasn't lying about his words either. Even as he watched Killua sit there next to the fire, his Aura was firmly contained a few centimeters of his body, exactly how Killua described it.

"I…Guess that makes sense. So, the way you can keep Aura surrounding your body like that for so long is…because you don't let the Aura slip away."

Killua gave a condescending clap of approval, which irritated Qrow immensely. "Very good. When you use Aura, you constantly let it expel and then it drains you much faster. I don't let it escape, so I can keep it up constantly."

"…But you don't keep it up constantly. There are times when you turn it off." Qrow pointed out.

Killua grinned as he suddenly enabled IN, making his Aura vanish from plain view. A second later, he disabled IN and his Aura returned instantly. "I always have TEN active. I can just hide it from you."

Qrow's jaw dropped as he watched Killua's aura fade in and out of view a few times. Even extremely skilled Hunters couldn't flicker their Aura like that.

"H-How do you hide it like that?"

"Hey, I fully answered your question. Too bad for you, Old man." Killua smirked.

"You little…" Qrow growled. This conversation really peaked his interest. For one, Aura was used by every hunter, but it's usage was basic at best. There were no advanced classes for controlling Aura, especially not to the degree in which Killua just explained it to him. There were so many questions bouncing around through his head that he wanted nothing more than for this conversation to continue.

"But…I think I can tell you one more thing." Killua said. "You've helped me a lot by taking me to Vale and pulling some strings, so I guess I can return the favor."

Qrow peaked an eyebrow, interest clear on his face.

"I told you about Aura nodes, and how people who use Aura have their nodes open…" Killua paused, making sure Qrow was listening. "I couldn't help but notice that over half of your Aura nodes are still closed."

Qrow cocked his head. "What?"

"Like I said, Aura nodes are how Aura escapes the body. If only a small portion of your nodes are open, then you are really limiting yourself when it comes to Aura."

"…You don't say." Qrow said. "And I'm guessing that All of your…nodes are open?"

"That's right." Killua said nonchalantly.

"…" there was a long and awkward pause between the two for a few unbearable minuets.

"Everything you've said…you telling the truth kid?" Qrow asked.

"I haven't lied about any of it."

"…I've never heard of Aura nodes before today. And you're saying that most of them are still closed? What does that mean?"

Killua gave a small grin, realizing that Qrow's interest was getting the better of him. "It means that you won't be able to use the full extent of your Aura. Whoever unlocked your Aura, I don't think they knew what they were doing."

"How can you say that kid? Baring semblance, everyone uses Aura the same way…except for a few who are a bit more proficient than others. Even I'm one of the best, so how can you tell me that my Aura is limited?"

"You don't have to believe me." Killua said. "I'm just letting you know."

"…Why?"

"Because I want to know if you're interested in having the rest of your Aura nodes unlocked." Killua responded. Truthfully, he didn't think it would come this far. But he was curious if someone on this world could even use all of their Aura nodes, or was it engrained in their nature to be stuck only using a fraction of their full potential.

"…would you be able to do it?" Qrow asked slowly.

"I could…but do you trust me enough?"

"What do you mean?"

Killua chuckled darkly. "Your TEN is very underdeveloped. It could probably protect you from some physical damage as well as weak Aura based attacks. But…" Killua said, reaching to his right and placing his palm on a nearby tree. "If you can't use your Aura to block stronger Aura attacks…then…"

Killua released just a small portion of aura out of his hand. Instantly, the tree broke, large cracks crawled across the trunk. The entire tree groaned under its own weight before the trunk snapped and shattered. Not a word was said as the tree smashed into the ground, kicking dirt into the air.

Qrow swallowed nervously as he turned to Killua, who was looking at him with cold eyes.

"You'll die."

"W-W…"

"I'm telling you this because the way I would open the rest of your Aura nodes would be to force a portion of my Aura into you. Of course, I would be much gentler, but now that you've seen what I can do with my Aura, are you willing to trust me with unlocking your nodes? I could be an enemy and I could kill you now that Vale is just around the corner."

Again, Qrow swallowed as he glanced at the splintered trunk of the tree. He looked back at Killua's unsettling gaze and closed his eyes.

"Ha Ha."

Killua's eyebrow rose as he stared at Qrow. The man was chuckling at first, but then it turned into loud laughter.

"You're a scary kid, you know that?" Qrow said with a grin. "I never thought I would be taught something like this from a scrawny brat like you. But if what you said is true, then I'm really missing out on something."

"Humph, this scrawny brat could kick your ass." Killua fired back. The tense atmosphere was pretty much gone now. Killua really underestimated Qrow's guts if he could just laugh off a situation like this. Even Killua was a bit nervous when he had his Aura unlocked by Wing.

"I doubt that, but you are different, I'll give you that." Qrow said as he stood up. "But since we've been traveling together and you have yet to do anything that would kill me, I think I will trust you with opening the rest of my…Aura nodes. That is, if you're not full of hot air."

Another Tick mark formed on Killua's head, but grinned and stood up. Qrow wasn't half bad after all. "This will make us even, old man. For both getting me to vale, and possibly enrolling me into Beacon."

"Quit Calling me old. Now, what do I have to do?"

"First, take off your shirt and turn your back to me."

"…Um…What?"

"Just do it!" Killua barked.

"…" That was an odd request, but Qrow decided to humor the kid. He placed his sword on the ground, took off his shirt, and turned away from the boy.

"Now get ready." Killua said, extending his hand to the middle of Qrow's back.

Qrow simply shook his head. In all honestly, he had a huge doubts. This could all be an elaborate prank by the boy. He wouldn't put it past him because even though he might be good at fighting, Killua was still a kid. It would be for a good laugh.

However, the second Qrow felt the boy's hand just inches away from is back, all doubt vanished. His arms began to shake as he felt the immense heat pour from Killua's palm and spread over his body like he just walked into a sauna. His heart started hammering against his chest, remembering what Killua had done to that tree by just touching it.

"Here we go." Killua said, activating GYO. He then injected a bit of his own aura into Qrow's body.

Qrow clenched his teeth as he felt his entire body suddenly surrounded by the foreign energy. His body was on fire as the energy surrounded him, completely encasing his entire being in a blanket of Aura. However, that feeling was quickly gone and was replaced by something completely different.

Instantly, the first thing that Qrow noticed was that his body was emitting white vapors. It almost looked as if steam was pouring out of his body. He stared at his hands before turning to Killua.

"What's going on?"

"You're Aura nodes are open, old man." Killua said, confirming it with GYO. "Feels kinda like hot steam, doesn't it?

Qrow nodded, continuing to watch the Aura seep from his body. "It feels like my own Aura, but…It's much more powerful...isn't this dangerous?"

"If you keep letting your Aura pour out like that, then yes. It is your life energy after all."

Qrow looked a little worried. "Um…How do I stop it from coming out?"

Killua laughed softly as memories of the first time he and Gon had their Aura unlocked by Wing. He was much in the same position as Qrow was now. He could only hope that the old man would be able to master TEN before his Aura depleted.

"Alright, now I'm going to teach you how to contain it, so listen carefully." Killua said, getting Qrow's attention. Killua closed his eyes and tried to remember the advice he got from Wing. "You have to concentrate on keeping the Aura within your body."

"How?" Qrow asked, getting a little impatient.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Qrow slowly closed his eyes.

"Use any stance that makes you feel comfortable and helps you focus." Killua instructed, watching Qrow take a casual stance. Killua grinned a little, realizing that Qrow was doing nearly the same thing as he and Gon did. "Now visualize your Aura flowing like blood through your body. Concentrate the flow from the top of your head, to your right shoulder. Then to your hands, before passing through your legs, finishing through the left side of your body."

Killua's watched as concentration crossed Qrow's face. The older man took a deep breath and relaxed his stance even more. The wispy Aura was already beginning to condense and surround his body, yet it wasn't quite there.

"Good. Now visualize that flow beginning to hover around your body, as if you are wearing a light pair of cloths."

Qrow took another deep breath as he continued to visualize what Killua was describing.

Giving a small whistle, Killua couldn't help but be impressed when the Aura suddenly settled down, a thin layer of stable Aura surrounded Qrow's body.

 _"_ _Wing mentioned that Gon and I mastered this very quickly because of our talent. Qrow must be talented as well if he mastered this so quickly…That, or maybe his previous experience with Aura made it much easier."_ Killua thought.

"Now, open your eyes, but keep concentration on the flow of energy."

Qrow opened his eyes as he looked down at his hands. They were coated in Aura. It was much the same as what he saw Killua do. Truthfully, it felt incredible.

"So, what do you think?"

"It feels…like I have an extra layer of skin." Qrow said breathlessly as he looked up at Killua. "Kid, who taught you to do something like this? How come it's not common knowledge?"

Killua simply shrugged. "Beats me. I just showed you because you helped me. Now we're even and I don't have to answer any more of your questions."

Again, Qrow looked down at his glowing hands. This was the last thing he expected to happen when he first met this young boy. He didn't expect to feel like a student again, especially not to some kid he met in the forest.

"Keep practicing and you'll eventually be able to keep your TEN up even while you sleep." Killua finished as he sat back down on the log.

There were so many more questions that Qrow wanted to ask, but the look on Killua's face clearly told him he was done talking. Curiosity burned in his mind and he could barely stop the questions from erupting from his mouth.

In the space of one night, he had learned something so powerful. And it was clear that Killua knew so much more.

But alas, it seemed that he would get nothing more out of him tonight. So Qrow opted for sitting down on the log and concentrating on his newfound ability. Who knows, maybe if he continued to practice with it, Killua might be willing to teach him something more in the future.

* * *

Silence between Qrow and Killua remained for the rest of the night. Qrow continued practicing his TEN by turning it off and on, experimenting with this new avenue he'd been shown. Quite frankly, this was far more powerful that just releasing Aura and letting it escape. He was creating an actual barrier and keeping it there consistently.

On the way to Vale the next day, Qrow continued practicing and experimenting with TEN. First it was simply summoning the aura and containing it. Then he tried to do the same thing while walking, which proved to be a little more difficult because his focus would occasionally slip, which resulted in him accidently expelling some Aura.

True to his word, Killua hadn't answered any more questions regarding Aura, no matter how much Qrow tried to ask. The main reason Killua even opened the rest of Qrow's Aura nodes was because he was simply curious if people on this world could use Aura the way he did. Now that he had the answer to that question, he didn't see a reason to teach more considering he still didn't know that much about Qrow. Aura was dangerous and he didn't want his knowledge to fall in the wrong hands.

Eventually, Killua and Qrow made it into the city and the young boy couldn't help but stare in wonder at the massive buildings, flying machines, and bustling streets. If he were to be honest, this place's technology seemed to be even more advanced than in his own world.

"First time coming to Vale?" Qrow asked, taking note of Killua's reaction.

"Yeah…" Killua responded. He continued gazing around in interest. While the buildings were pretty tall, his world still had some that were taller. But again, technology seemed a bit more advanced, not by a whole lot though. As he stared around, Killua began to realize something that would be a massive headache for him in the future.

He couldn't read the language.

That was going to be an annoyance for a while until he got the chance to learn how to read and write.

"Well, we need to get to Beacon and talk with the Ozpin…If we leave now, we can catch the next plane and be there in a few hours."

"Actually, I think I'll stick around here for now." Killua said, knowing that if the headmaster caught wind that he didn't know how to read or write, then there was no chance he would be accepted to the school.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to explore the city a bit. Besides, do you really need me?"

"Do you always make things difficult kid?" Qrow asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Do you always as stupid questions?" Killua responded as he began to walk down the street.

Qrow growled in annoyance. "Do you at least have a scroll?" Qrow asked as he watched Killua walk away. "How am I going to contact you!"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll know when you return." Killua said, raising one hand in the air to bid farewell.

"…That's a really strange kid." Qrow murmured to himself.

The only thing Killua wanted to do was find a bookstore or a library as fast as possible. He considered himself a genius when it came to learning, but learning to read and write a new language was still difficult. He needed some kind of reference, or it would nearly be impossible to learn to read the language, especially in the time he had before he started at Beacon.

It was a little difficult to locate a book store though because he couldn't read any of the signs. He had to gaze into the windows inconspicuously before moving to the next store.

Eventually, he found a simple store that was filled with books. So, without hesitation, he walked right in. The first thing he saw was a burly man with dark hair and massive chops, standing behind the counter with a stack of books in his hands. He turned to the door when he noticed Killua and gave him a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade. Home to every book under the sun."

* * *

There was a tense atmosphere as Qrow stood in front of the headmaster of Beacon. Qrow was drinking from his freshly filled flask again before his eyes met the calculating gaze of Ozpin.

"I find it rather interesting that a man of your caliber would recommend an adolescent boy to my school." Ozpin said, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

"Then you know that my judgement is sound on this. That Kid is something else. Besides, I know you accepted my little Niece to your school two years early, so it's not above you to make exceptions."

"True, but Mrs. Rose has some experience and has attended Signal academy. Her recent demonstration shows that she has the qualities of a true huntress. I have not seen nor even heard of this boy of whom which you speak. What makes him exceptional enough that I would risk my reputation and accept him to my school?"

Qrow closed his eyes as he gave a sigh. This was why he wanted Killua to be here, so the boy could explain it. Heck, Qrow barely understood what Killua was talking about, so there was no way he could explain it to Ozpin. He could hardly recall everything Killua talked about, but not to a degree where he could rehearse it coherently.

Instead, he would do the next best thing.

Qrow closed his eyes and focused on the control of his Aura.

The professor of Beacon was a man of great reputation. He ran one of the most prestigious schools for hunters and rarely made expectations when accepting students. Seeing one of his old-time friend recommend a kid was very unusual.

However, Ozpin's eyebrows raised when he watched Qrow stand there in a neutral stance with his eyes closed. What could he possibly do in order to convince him to make yet another exception this year besides Mrs. Rose.

His answer came when Qrow's Aura suddenly spiked. The old professor watched in disbelief as Aura shrouded Qrow's body like a second layer of skin. But that wasn't the best part. Qrow was actually containing the Aura, maintaining it around his body without letting it disperse into the air. Not only that, it was much more powerful than it used to be.

"Qrow…What is this?"

"This…Is what that kid taught me." Qrow said, opening his eyes and raising his hand to stare at the cloak of Aura. "He taught ME something Ozpin. I'm telling you, that kid is exceptional. He taught me to do this in the span of a single night. I thought I should be the one teaching people things."

"He taught you this?" Ozpin asked, wonder clear in his voice. "But this is beyond advanced Aura control. Not even our best can contain their Aura like this."

"I know…" Qrow said, letting the Aura vanish. "Unfortunately, the kid has a complicated way of explaining it and I would sound like an idiot if I even tried."

"Where is he now?"

"He insisted on exploring Vale. He is stubborn, I'll say that much." Qrow grumbled, taking another swig of his flask.

"Hmm…This is interesting." Ozpin said, resting his chin on his entertained fingers.

"Ozpin, with what's coming, we need all the help we can get." Qrow said.

"…I know…But can he be trusted? We know nothing about him." Ozpin responded.

Qrow scratched the back of his head. "True, but I'm willing to chance it. There's a real sense of maturity that he has, far beyond what it should be. And besides, if he can teach me something like this…" Qrow said, summoning his TEN again. "Then I would be interesting in having him stick around."

"Hmm…You make a solid argument." Ozpin murmured, taking another sip from his mug. "Alright then. You are my friend and I've trusted your judgement so far. I shall do so once again, though I hope my faith in you is not misplaced."

"Trust me…" Qrow said with a grin. "It won't be."

* * *

 **Authors note: Hello everyone. I would like to thank those who actually took time to review the first chapter. Like I said, it really is the only reward we get for writing Fanfiction. So, if would you be so kind as to leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Just a fair warning, I will be stretching logic and pulling away from cannon here and there. But I hope this is not a problem. I mean after all, it's fanfiction. Not everything is going to be the same. I had Killua unlock the rest of Qrow's aura nodes because I wanted to explain my crossover idea to you guys. Again, some things will follow Rwby logic, but others will be different because…fanfiction.**

 **However, I am torn between two option for the future. The first option is to give Killua a team of his own with three other OC's I would create. The second option is to go a different route and have Killua be a solo team support person, meaning he will be backup for different teams at beacon. There will be no teams with 5 members, nor will Killua replace any of the main characters.**

 **Both these options have pros and cons. The pros of the first is that we wouldn't be doing the same exact thing as most fanfiction by having Killua be on team Rwby. But the con is that he would have much less interaction with the cast and focus more on the development with his new team.**

 **The pros for the other option is that he will have more interaction with the cast, but the con is that it would follow cannon more closely. Now I wouldn't have it exactly the same as cannon because I don't want Killua to just tag along for the ride. I want him to actually affect the story.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review with your preference and why you chose that preference. It would be most helpful of you have an explaining for your view instead of just choosing one side or another. Thank you and I will see you next time.**

 **(Oh, and for those who want another chapter of Blank slate, I am working on it and that chapter will be juicy. Until then!)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Beacon

**Authors Note: Well, it seems that the readers have come to a consensus about what to do with Killua. So, there will be no OC team and Killua will be flying solo. Also, there was a large number of people who wanted him to be a teacher and to that, I have to ask you to have patience. Some things need to happen before that step is taken. It would be extremely underdeveloped to just have Ozpin make him a teacher for no reason. Don't worry, I will have Killua do the minimum when it comes to revealing his abilities. I mean, he was never one to show off what he could do unless he really had to. Like when he was in heaven arena, he would only use the chop until he met someone who was stronger.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for your comments on the last chapter. It was great to read your thoughts and I'm happy that a lot of you have taken interest in this story. Please keep up the reviews and updates will come faster. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Master of Aura

Chapter 3

Beacon

Killua was flipping through the pages of another book as he sat in the corner of the Tukson's book trade. He had been there all day and it was starting to get on Tukson's nerves. This was supposed to be a book trade, not a library. So far, the boy had spent the entire day reading really weird books like _Basics of Valen_ or _1001 tips to read and write better._ Considering the young lad could speak perfectly when he talked, it was strange to see him flipping through different books as if he was trying to learn the language.

Little did the Faunus know that was exactly what Killua was doing. There were a few occasions where Killua asked the store keeper a few questions about what certain words meant and how their dialect was written. Sure, he got some strange looks, but the man was patient and answered his questions. Killua did the rest by referencing each character and uncovering the language one word at a time.

"What a pain in the ass." Killua murmured as he picked up a dictionary in his other hand and turned the pages, trying to find the description of a word he didn't quite know. He was learning pretty quickly, but trying to learn how to read in one day was a feat, even with Killua's absurd talent.

By now, the night had fallen, meaning that Killua had not moved from that spot at the corner of the store all day. Even now, his eyes were focused on interpreting the lines of text printed on another book.

"Hey Kid, I gotta wrap up for tonight."

Killua tore his gaze away from the book and looked up at the older gentlemen. Tukson had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Glancing out the window, Killua was surprised to see that it was late in the evening.

"Sorry old man! I got carried away in all these good books." Killua said, fabricating his childlike demeaner.

Tukson raised an eyebrow as he reached down and picked up one of the books. "Advanced writing 101? You have some really strange tastes kid."

"Aw well, you know." Killua said, scratching the back of his head. "Always trying to improve my writing skills."

"Yeah…" Tukson said, his eye growing suspicious. "Well, you need to leave now. I told you earlier, this is a book trade, not a library. Next time, go to a library if you're only going to read. I've got a business to run here."

"Oh! Sorry about that old man." Killua said with a smile. "Thanks for not kicking me out though. You're a cool guy."

Tukson stared at him suspiciously for a few more moments before shaking his head, a friendlier smile on his face. He reached down at ruffled Killua's hair. "No problem kid. You new around here or something? I don't recognize you."

Now it was Killua's turn to raise an eyebrow. "There are a lot of people in this city. Maybe you haven't seen me before."

"True, but you don't look like you're from Vale." He said as his eyes narrowed a little. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Schnee family, would you?"

"Who?"

"…You don't know the Schnee family? What kind of Rock do you live under?" Tukson laughed. "I thought you might be related considering your hair color."

 _"_ _Huh, so the Schnee name Is well known. I wonder why…"_

"…No. My name is Killua Zoldyck." Killua responded.

"Huh, never heard of that name before. Where are you from?"

"Mistral." Killua responded. "I came here because I was interested in being a hunter."

"Then why are you reading books like this?" Tukson asked, pointing to another book called _How to write, for Dummies_.

"You ask a lot of questions old man. Don't you have a shop to close or something?"

"…Mouthy brat." Tukson grumbled. "But since you're new to Vale, I'll let you off the hook for reading my books and not paying. But if you have any questions, stop by and I'll tell you about the hot spots in town."

Killua smiled slightly as he nodded. "Then you'll let me come back and read more books?"

"If you end up actually buying something, then yes. Now get out of here, you brat!" Tukson finished, shooing the boy out of his shop.

The former assassin just chuckled as he walked out of the book trade. Tukson was an alright guy and he had a wide variety of books. In fact, Killua was able to read some of the signs much better now because of his intense study session. There were still a few words that were difficult to interpret, but full understanding would come with more practice.

So with nothing else to do, Killua decided to explore the city a little more. There were a few things he wanted to find out before he met up with Qrow again. Some of those things included…

 _What is Dust?_

 _Who are the Schnee family and why is there name common knowledge?_

 _What is a semblance and how common are they?_

 _Where do Grimm come from?_

 _What is the Social structure like in Vale?_

There were a lot more questions he wanted to ask, but he had all the time in the world to figure them. This world was…not to different than the one he came from. Even while walking down the street, he watched people talk and interact with each other the same way they did where he was from. So far, the only differences were the slightly more advanced technology, and the unique people that had certain animal features.

Speaking of which, Killua also noticed there was a slight…tension between the humans and the Faunus. While taking the time to explore the city a little more, he witnessed a few acts of racial discrimination against the Faunus.

Most of them were small things like refusing services, or even watching other children bully a couple Faunus as they walked down the street. It wasn't really uncommon for certain kingdoms in his world to have discrimination. Heck, even some kingdoms still had slaves, so this still an improvement. But while there was some discrimination here in vale, there was also a lot of tolerance. While passing by some restaurants and other places of work, Killua saw multiple Faunus working and making a living.

So, the social structure wasn't perfect, but then again it was rare that one way. No matter what you did, or how much time passed, there will always be those who discriminate just because they Can.

As Killua continued to walk around the city, he noticed that fewer and fewer people were walking about. It was getting late after all, but he was far from tired. His body could go for days without sleep and he was much to curious about exploring the city to consider taking a nap. Besides, he didn't know if Qrow was back yet or not, so he would have to look for him soon.

Rounding a corner, Killua saw something that caused him to pause a bit. In front of him, there were a group of Faunus protesting with signs out in the street corner. They were chanting something about equality for both Human and Faunus alike.

This little peaceful rally told Killua that the Faunus were indeed aware of their discrimination and wanted to do something about it. But it was interesting to see them doing something so peaceful. They weren't rioting, breaking things, or hurting anyone. They simply chanted their ideals in hope of ending their oppression.

Being a little interested in what they were saying, he continued walking forward until he was close enough to be spotted by a few Faunus. Again, they didn't do anything aggressive, but they did end up glaring at him, as if asking what he was doing there in the first place. Maybe they didn't act because they thought he was just a kid and didn't mean any harm.

When he mingled with the crowd, Killua's attention was drawn towards a podium on the side of the street when a microphone suddenly blared to life. He watched as an adult Faunus with dark black hair and pointed dog ears walked onto the stage.

"Brothers and sisters! I welcome you to this peaceful protect to fight against Faunus inequality." He started, getting a round of cheers from the crowd. "As the Faunus continue to face constant discrimination and oppression, we have to remember that together, there is nothing we cannot do. There is no inequality we cannot fight, and there is no obstacle we cannot overcome. Unlike the white fang, we do not wish to inspire equality through fear, rather we wish to be equal through peaceful means."

" _White fang?"_

"Equality will never be achieved through peaceful means!" A new voice echoed through the crowd.

Even Killua turned to see a group of individuals standing on the edge of the protest, all wearing the same uniform. Their faces were covered in a white and red mask that resembled the Grimm and they were wearing hooded jackets with the simple of a wolf's head and three red scratches down the middle.

Killua simply raised an eyebrow, but kept his TEN firmly in place. They guys had guns after all.

One of uniformed Faunus walked past the protesters as he approached the podium.

The peaceful Faunus simply glared at the man. "The white fang is not welcome here! This is a peaceful protest and we intend to keep it that way."

 _"_ _So, this is the White fang."_ Killua thought

"Is that so? Then tell me? How is it working for you?" The white fang member said, standing right in front of the other Faunus. "Has Oppression stopped? Has Discrimination ceased? Has peaceful protest done ANYTHING for Faunus rights?"

A murmur went through the crowd. Some agreed with what the white fang member was saying.

"Why do we have to earn our rights through fear? That isn't any better than what the humans are doing! In fact, it's worse! What you are doing is far worse than what the humans have ever done!"

That comment was met by the white fang member snarling and punching the other Faunus right in the face. The Faunus keeled over, clutching his face while blood was seeping through his fingers, but the masked Faunus grasped him by the color and lifted him to eye level.

"How dare you compare us to those dirty humans! We are a noble group that will inspire revolution and we will attain our equality through any means necessary! We have made strides recently by out methods! What have your peaceful protests accomplished?" The masked Faunus said as he scanned over the crown.

It just so happened that when he did, his eyes landed on Killua. He paused for a moment before gritting his teeth in absolute fury. "You even have a human standing right there and you are doing nothing about it! Look at his white hair! He's probably a Schnee!"

As if Killua had the plague, the Faunus around him scooted away, forming a circle around the boy. Killua just looked around in slight interest before he turned back to the podium and pointed to himself innocently.

"Me?"

The white fang member growled as he dropped the other Faunus. "Yes you! Your kind has caused our oppression! You forced our hand and made the white fang who they are today."

"…But I didn't do anything." Killua said with his childlike fabrication, stuffing his hand back into his pockets. It was way to fun messing with people like this. He could understand why this Faunus was angry. It was a bad habit of minorities to blame the entire majorities for their discrimination, even if most of the individuals of said majorities were innocent. But Killua didn't care about how the man felt. He wasn't going to take this seriously.

The White fang member just ground his teeth as he made a gesture to the other members. In a matter of seconds, a circle was formed around Killua, all of them with grins on their faces and guns in their hands.

"S-Stop! He is just a boy!" The Faunus said.

"A Human Boy! And a Schnee at that!" The masked Faunus said as he turned to his fellow members. "You know what to do boys, just like how Adam taught us."

 _"_ _Adam? I wonder who that is? And why do they keep calling me a Schnee? Why do they seem to hate the Schnee name?"_ Killua thought, keeping the names Adam and Schnee in the back of his mind for now. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by these goons. With a quick GYO, he could see that some of them had zero Aura nodes opened, meaning they couldn't use Aura.

But the guns worried him a little. Sure, he could dodge, but the other Faunus around him could not. He may not have cared at all about them, but he didn't want to be the reason so many people died…

 _"_ _Man, Gon really rubbed off on me."_ Killua chuckled. However, with his GYO still activated, Killua noticed something noticed something rather peculiar about a few of these Faunus. Whatever was in their guns and pockets, it was glowing as if someone had infused an object with Aura. Since most of the Faunus couldn't use Aura, he doubted it was there doing.

Whatever it was, it made the boy curious. Usually something that was infused with Aura was either very valuable, or powerful.

He watched as one of the men in masks approached him with a grin. The Faunus reached down and grasped Killua by the collar of his shirt before throwing him backwards.

Killua landed roughly on the ground and skidded backward, his hands still in his pockets before he came to a halt.

The crowd gasped, some looking at the scene in joy, while most watched in distaste. Seemed that even if they didn't like humans, they still didn't like watching a child get beaten up by adults.

Killua lay there for a few seconds before his raised his legs into the air and jumped to his feet. He had a board look on his face as he creaked his neck. All the Faunus were staring at him in confusion. It didn't even look as if he was affected by the attack whatsoever.

"Hmm…I wonder what this is?" Killua asked out loud, pulling his right hand out of his pocket. Grasped in his hand was a glowing blue crystal. Now that it wasn't concealed, he didn't even need GYO to see the crystal radiating with a fascinating energy.

"Hey…What the!" Cried the masked Faunus who just threw him, patting himself down frantically

"Oh, you looking for these?" Killua asked, pulling out his other hand and showing off a variety of Crystals in between his fingers.

"How did you…When did you!?"

Killua shrugged as she pocketed his hands and the gems again. "Who knows, maybe your just too stupid to realize when you've been pickpocketed." He taunted with a grin.

"You…YOU BRAT!" The Faunus Roared as he charged Killua.

The boy in question shook his head and he wiped out his right hand again.

SMASH

The Faunus went flying back as a small metal Yo-Yo slammed into his stomach. He crashed into the podium, causing shrieks of terror to echo through the crowd.

"Oops. Sorry about that. My wrist had a slight spasm."

By this time, all the white fang was seething in anger, some of them pointing their guns at the lone boy.

"Get that Kid and bring him to me. I'm going to make an example out of him." The supposed leader said.

"Catch me if you can, Idiot!" Killua said as he turned tailed and sprinted through the crowd of Faunus.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, Catch HIM!"

Instantly, the white fang Faunus raced after Killua, accidently crashing into other peaceful protesters as they tried to catch up. As for Killua, he was weaving through the crowd like a current of water. It took him all but three seconds before he was out. He paused for a few moments in amusement, watching the other Faunus stumble through the crowd in an attempt to get to him.

"Really? Is this the big bad White fang I've heard so much about? Talk about a disappointment if you can't catch one little kid."

His response was an elicit roar of frustration and anger from all members chasing him. He again turned and ran down the street, the white fang hot on his tail.

Killua kept his pace slow, allowing his pursuers to keep up with him. Funny enough, every single white fang member had taken to chasing him, which was kinda what he wanted. Honestly, he was a little impressed at their persistence. They were quite a distance away from the protest now.

"I think this is far enough." Killua whispered to himself as he made a sharp turn into a nearby alleyway.

"We've got him now! He's trapped in the ALLY!" One Faunus called, causing a roar of joy from the pursuers. However, the instant they turned into the ally way, they all stopped, a look of complete confusion on their faces.

Killua was gone.

"…WHERE IS HE? WHERE DID HE GO?"

"I Swear I saw him run into the ally!"

"People don't just disappear! He has to be hiding. Check every dumpster, trash can, and corner until you find him. No human is going to get away with disrespecting the white fang! Especially not a Schnee!"

Little did they know, the one in question was sitting on the edge of the building, looking down at the frantically searching white fang members in amusement.

"Idiots." He laughed.

"Well, when you're that mad, using your brain is low on the priority list."

Killua shook his head as he looked over his shoulder. "I was wondering when you were going to stop stalking me, Qrow."

Qrow simply laughed as he took a long drink form his flask. "When did you realize I was watching you."

"…When I saw the protest, that ominous feeling returned whenever you're around. I knew it was you." Killua responded, glancing back down at the angry group of Faunus. Actually, when he activated GYO, he also noticed Qrow's unusual EN had returned. It was a dead Giveaway, but Qrow didn't need to know that. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I wasn't really looking for you. I heard there was a peaceful Faunus protest in this direction and the white fang have a bad habit of disrupting them. As a hunter, it was good to assume that some of the white fang might show up." He said walking over to the ledge and looking over. "Damn, and we were hoping Adam would be here, but it seems this kind of petty thing isn't his style."

"Adam?" Killua asked. "The white fang mentioned him too. Is he high up on the food chain?"

"…You could say that…but I've said to much." Qrow said. "You don't need to worry about them. Let the adults do the rest."

Killua rolled his eyes. It was usual that people underestimated his abilities because he was a child, but it was also kinda fun to surprise them. "Yeah, Yeah…"

"By the way kid, that was pretty smart way of getting the white fang away from the other Faunus."

"…Whatever do you mean?" Killua asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you deliberately antagonized them, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"And because of that, they followed you away from the other Faunus, right into that alleyway."

"I think you are giving me to much credit." Killua said.

"Well either way, it made our job a lot easier. Take a look." Qrow finished, pointing down at the white fang.

Killua saw it too. A group of…police robots were spilling into the alleyway. All guns were pointing at members of the white fang. Since they had trapped themselves in the ally, they had no place to run. All Faunus dropped their weapons because they knew there was no way out of this without losing lives.

"Well what do you know, that was easy." Killua commented.

"It would have been a lot harder if they were still at the protest. They would have probably taken Faunus hostages or even open fired."

"…So, they would kill their own people?"

"That's the way the White fang are. Any Faunus who doesn't join them, they see as a traitor and treat them like they would treat any other human." Qrow finished. "Anyway, good job kid. That was a gutsy move."

"I didn't really do anything." Killua said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bluish crystal, gazing at it with interest.

"What do you have there?" Qrow asked, glancing down at Killua. "Well look at that, A pure dust Crystal."

 _"_ _Hmmm, so this is the Dust people keep talking about."_

"You have sticky fingers. I'm guessing you stole that from the guy who threw you?"

"Is it stealing if you steal something that someone else stole?"

"Um…What?"

"Nothing. I don't use dust that often, so It's interesting to see a dust crystal." Killua said, turning the crystal over in his hand. It was literally glowing, almost as if it were completely infused with Aura.

"Well, a local Dust shop was raided and all the dust was stolen. I'm guessing the white fang is behind it since they were all loaded to the brim with dust. So, don't you think you should return those Crystals."

"Hmm…Nah, I think I will keep these as a reward." Killua said as he stood from the building ledge. "Don't you think I deserve it? I mean, I did risk my life for the peaceful Faunus." He finished, his childlike fabrication in full effect.

"…The way you change your attitude like that is really starting to freak me out." Qrow said. "Well, whatever. Everything is good to go at Beacon. You're plane leaves in a few days."

"My plane?"

"Yep, here's your ticket." Qrow said, handing Killua his flight tickets. "Ozpin gave me another mission, so I have to get going."

Killua took the tickets and looked up at the man. "Where are you going?"

"That's classified." Qrow said with a grin. "You going to be ok? You just got here to Vale, so do you have a place to live?"

"I'll be fine." Killua responded. "Not the first time I've spent a few nights outside."

"Just a word of advice, those dust Crystals might sell for quite a bit of Lien. I would suggest you get a scroll and some cloths. I don't think it would send a good message if you arrived at Beacon looking like a homeless bum."

 _"_ _So, Lien is the type of currency on this world."_

"Hilarious." Killua responded dryly. "And my advice for you, keep working on your TEN. It's still pretty weak."

"…Do you know how degrading it is for a professional hunter to be lectured by a scrawny brat?" Qrow asked.

"Does it look like I care?" Killua responded. "Keep practicing your TEN and eventually it will become second nature to keep it up constantly, even when you sleep."

Qrow took another long drink from his flask. "You going to give me another lesson on Aura?"

"What's in it for me?" Killua grinned.

"You little…Well, whatever. See you around brat. I got to get going." Qrow said, turning his back to Killua. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What do you want now?"

"It took a quite a bit to convince Ozpin to enroll you, so you better not waist this opportunity. I'm putting my reputation on the line here, so don't screw up."

"Don't you have a mission to do?" Killua asked with his arms crossed.

"You are an obnoxious brat, But good luck."

"Yeah…you too. And Qrow." Killua said, causing the man to look back at him again. Killua gave him a genuine smile, one he saved only for his few friends. "Thanks."

"Heh…Don't mention it Kid."

* * *

"So, what do you think Ozpin?" Qrow asked, looking down at Ozpins calculating gaze through his scroll. It had been a couple of hours since he and Killua had parted ways and Ozpin just finished watching the footage of Killua's brief exchange with the white fang.

"Hmm…Well, it was interesting. He does have a decent head on his shoulders if he found a way to resolve the conflict without putting innocents at risk. Sometimes the best course of action is the retreat if you want the fewest casualties." Ozpin responded.

"I'm telling you Ozpin, His talent would be waisted if he attended signal."

"I can see that. I've been thinking about different ways we could incorporate him into the curriculum, but his presents do cause some conflict." Ozpin responded.

"Right, you mentioned that he would upset the numbers. So, what do you have planned?"

"Well, if he is as skilled as you say he is, I might set up a special condition for Initiation this year." Ozpin responded.

"A special condition? You mean one that would apply just to Killua, or everyone?"

"For everyone." Ozpin responded. "Even though I am letting him enroll in my academy early, I am not going to play favorites and neglect other students from certain opportunities."

"That's…understandable."

"However, if he is skilled enough, you don't have to worry. I know you want your Niece to be on a team and make friends. Trust me, this condition will not be an easy task."

"Alright…" Qrow responded as he lowered the scroll and turned it off.

Ozpin did the same as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his mug.

"I'm still against this. I saw Mrs. Rose in action, but we know nothing about this boy." Glynda said, a frown on her face.

"I'm skeptical too, but there is still initiation to complete before he can attend beacon. If he can't complete the task, then he will not enroll."

"But he could still die in initiation." Glynda responded.

Ozpin glanced down at his scroll again, watching Killua's small interaction with the white fang. The way he stole those dust crystals was so fast that the camera was barely able to catch it. Not only that, but if he was able to teach Qrow something so advanced about Aura, then there must be something special about him.

"Have some faith Glynda and trust Qrow's judgement. There must be a reason for his recommendation."

Glynda sighed in frustration. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The few days that Killua had before he would leave for Beacon was spent in Tukson's Book trade. He managed to sell all but one of his dust crystals, which earned him just enough Lien to pay for some meals, a new scroll, and a couple articles of clothing.

Even he had to admit, this scroll was pretty damn cool. It was much more advanced than the phones used on his world. Heck, they even connected to his Aura and displayed it on the screen. Though Killua could fluxgate the results by controlling the amount of Aura that flowed through his Nodes. Just to play around with the thing, Killua activated REN one day and the damn thing nearly broke trying to calculate his Aura. So, he decided to not use REN because the Scroll had taken up most of his money. He was now completely broke again.

Since Killua had bought a couple books from Tukson, the man had let him read more of his books during the day, so long as he bought at least one per day. Luckily, the books were pretty cheap and it was nice having Tukson there to answer a few of his questions.

It still took him a while, but with a lot of patience, Killua managed to get the basics of writing and reading down. His penmanship had drastically increased because of the constant practicing.

When it came to housing, Killua opted for sleeping outside, though he only needed to do that for very short periods of time. He really didn't need that much sleep anyway. So, he spent most of his nights wondering around the city, looking for anything exciting to happen.

He hoped that the white fang would show up again so he could get his hands on some more dust, but they had been lying low the past few days. He could try stealing some dust from a local store, but he also realized that surveillance cameras were much more common here. It wasn't worth the hassle right now to steal dust.

Speaking of Dust, Killua was still fascinated by the mysterious substance. The more he read about dust, the more interesting it was. People actually used for a variety of things. From gun rounds, to even enhancing their own Aura and Semblance. It was pretty crazy stuff actually. There wasn't any physical substance on his earth that could enhance Aura, but Dust seemed to do just that.

What exactly was Dust?

Another Question that Killua had to research was the topic of Semblance. From what he gathered, anyone who had their Aura unlocked could use a unique semblance. It was similar to a HATSU or specialist ability. But considering Nen and HATSU were not taught here, he doubted it was HATSU. So that only left Specialist, which was interesting because it was very rare for someone to have a specialist ability where he was from. But everyone had one here.

Finally, the few days were up and Killua had packed his back pack with the few books he bought from Tukson, his sleep cloths, and a few other articles of clothing.

"Thanks for everything old man!" Killua said as he waved.

"Yeah, Yeah." Tukson grumbled. "Good luck at beacon. If you're ever in town, come say hi."

"Am I your favorite customer now?" Killua asked childishly.

"Get lost already!"

Killua laughed, his countenance returning to normal. "See ya, old man."

* * *

It was later that Killua found himself riding in a massive Airship, one that was far bigger and much faster than the one from his world. Even this giant machine ran on Dust, meaning that this entire world seemed to revolve around the stuff.

He was standing away from everyone with his hands in his pockets, observing the different people on the airship. If not for the fact that everyone was a couple years older than him, he would have thought he was back in the hunter exam. The teens were wandering around the airship aimlessly, some looking nervous while others were extremely excited. Overall, none of them really caught his attention, except for one.

Killua looked over near one of the windows to see a young girl standing there. The curious thing about her was that she looked like she was around his age. It was a little nostalgic because he remembered back in the hunter's exam when he first met Gon, who was the only one around his age taking the exam.

He watched as a blond girl basically glomped the younger one, squealing something about being proud of her and that everyone would think she was the bee's knees…or something along those lines.

Continuing to look around, Killua didn't really see anything else that was really interesting about anyone, except for the young boy that was running around the ship, looking for a place to puke. Activating GYO, he could also see that all of the people were in the same situation as Qrow, with only a portion of their Aura Nodes activated. None of them were Using TEN to protect themselves, meaning that none of them knew much about Aura.

But Killua frowned when his gaze ended up on the boy with motion sickness. He was different than the rest because he didn't even have a single Aura node opened at all. Weren't Hunters supposed to be able to use Aura? What was he doing here?

Shaking his head, Killua deactivated GYO and leaned back against the wall. It wasn't any of his business anyway. If the boy wanted to get himself killed, that was his choice.

Finding nothing else really interesting to look at, he glanced over at the giant hologram on the side of the ship. It was broadcasting the news, just like it would on his earth. Right now, they were talking about a person named Roman Torchwick, who apparently was a high-end criminal in Vale.

Killua made a mental note to keep that name and face in the back of his mind. It was always wise to keep ear own for any underground activity. That was where the fun was usually at anyway.

The next story brought a small grin to his face. The new broadcaster was talking about the Faunus Civil rights movement that happened a few days ago.

"This Saturday's civil rights protest turned dark, when member of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. According to our reports and interviews, there attention was drawn away from the protest when a young human boy who attended the ceremony openly opposed the white fang. Fortunately, no one was hurt during the exchange but the last we heard, the white fang pursued the boy as he fled the ceremony. We have no further information on whether they caught the boy or not, but the members were apprehended by the police that same day and there was no evidence to suggest that they found the boy or not." The reporter said.

"Well look at that. I'm famous." Killua whispered dryly, grateful they didn't display any pictures of him. He was never one who enjoyed the spotlight anyway.

"Wow! Someone opposed the white fang?"

"What kind of human would attend a Faunus Civil rights movement?"

"The poor kid was probably eaten alive. That's why they couldn't find anything."

Killua simply chuckled again as whispers began to fly. It was funny to see people talking about him when he was standing right there.

The report was cut short when the screen suddenly disappeared and it its place, a woman with blond hair appeared on the hologram.

"Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Good witch. You are among a privileged few…"

"Blah, Blah, Blah…" Killua murdered, pushing away from the wall and deciding to stretch his legs. He tuned the woman out as soon as she stood on her soapbox and talked about how the hunters preserve the peace and what not. Seemed that was the biggest difference between hunters here and hunters where he was from.

Hunters where he was from became hunters because they had a personal goal they wanted to accomplish. They were generally selfish people who wanted the title of hunter to access information, get away with breaking the law, or do other outlandish things with minimal consequences.

But hunters here were apparently the defenders of human kind against the grim. They were selfless and used their powers for others.

Giving a sigh, Killua wasn't sure if that's what he really wanted. He was a selfish person and didn't really care about anyone else besides…his friends and his sister.

When the woman finished her speech, her image vanished and nearly everyone on the plane rushed to the side of the plane to look out the window at Beacon. Having nothing better to do, Killua decided to do the same thing.

He casually walked over the window and gazed down at the school. Even though it was a just a school, the former assassin gave a small whistle at the impressive structure. The building was situated on the side of a massive cliff with waterfalls pouring off the sides into a large body of water. It was an impressive sight to say the least.

That small moment of awe was gone as soon as he felt a couple pairs of eyes on him. Glancing to the right, Killua's eyes met the silver eyes of the girl he noticed earlier, the one that was around his age. Without giving it much thought, he had walked up to the window and stood next to her and the long-haired blond girl. Both of them were staring at him with interest.

Now that he was a little closer, he took a moment to take in their features. The silver-eyed girl was about his height and wore a black combat skirt and a red hood. Her hair was about shoulder length with red highlights.

The other girl was taller than both of them. She had long flowing hair, an orange scarf, a tan jacket, a yellow undershirt and violet eyes.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds until Killua had enough.

"…What?" Killua asked.

"N-Nothing!" The shorter girl said, turning away from him.

The blond girl looked like she was about to say something, but the boy with motion sickness suddenly stumbled by and vomited right on the floor.

"Ew, Yang! You have puke on your shoes!"

"GROSS GROSS GROSS!"

While the two girls were distracted, Killua slipped away. He really didn't feel like interacting with anyone right now. Based on their looks they were giving him, they probably wanted to ask him about his age or something annoying like that.

* * *

After the small situation with Vomit boy, Yang and Ruby glanced around, looking for the boy who stood next to them earlier. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight.

"Um…did you see him slip away?" Yang asked.

"I didn't." Ruby responded.

"Hey Rubes, how young did that kid look to you?"

"I don't know, but he looked around my age…right?"

"Yeah, he did. I thought you were the only one accepted two years early. Do you recognize him from Signal?"

Ruby shook her head. "I've never seen him before. Maybe he's from a different kingdom."

"Eh, it's possible." She said as she glanced down at Ruby with a teasing smile. "But I guess you aren't that special after all."

"Gee, thanks!" Ruby pouted.

"Oh, get over it." Yang said, throwing an arm over Ruby's shoulder. "You didn't want to be special anyway, right?"

Ruby puffed her face out in annoyance, but glanced back over where the boy previously stood. Truthfully, she was curious as to how he managed to get accepted early like she did, but she was too nervous about meeting new people to ask him. That, and he looked a little intimidating.

"And who knows sis, you and he might be friends one of these days since you are around the same age."

"Uh! Would you shut up about that already. Besides, we don't even know if he is going to be a student at beacon."

"Well of course he it. Everyone on this plane is a student." Yang said happily. "Still though, where did he run off to?"

* * *

It didn't take long before the plane finally landed on Beacons front lawn. Students were piling out of the aircraft, gazing up in awe at the massive campus.

Killua waited until the crowd thinned out before he left the plane. Truthfully, he was pretty impressed with the structure of this building as well.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!"

Again, Killua's attention was drawn to a girl who was shouting at another person. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized the person as the same girl who was staring at him on the ship.

"Give me that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

As soon as the name Schnee was said, Killua's interest was perked. His slowed his pace a little, hoping to hear a little more. The Schnee name was used quite a bit in Vale and was mostly associated with Dust. In fact, he remembered Tukson asking if he was related to the Schnee's because of his appearance.

Now that he got a good look at the girl who was yelling, he could only guess that she was a Schnee. She had extremely white hair, even more white that his own. Her clothing consisted of a pure white battle skirt and her eyes where very light blue.

What also caught his interest was when she talked about the dust that was mined from the Schnee Quarry.

 _"_ _Does that mean the Schnee have a monopoly on dust mining?"_ Killua thought to himself.

"What are you, Brain dead? Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning, energy!" The girl continued her rant, waving round a vile of dust in front of the other girl's face. Even Killua could see that a small portion of the dust was escaping the container as she shook it around like that.

Hoping to not get noticed, Killua attempted to casually walk past them.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" The girl exclaimed, continued to spray the red dust into the air.

Killua was about to pass them when he heard the other girl in the process of sneezing. He peaked over at her and noticed that right when she sneezed, a tiny bit of her aura ejected as well. He watched as the bit of Aura made contact with the dust in the air.

BOOM

An explosion erupted in the middle of the courtyard. Dust, fire, electricity, and ice blasted in all direction, completely coating the area in soot and ash.

Killua paused in mid step, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably in annoyance because he was unfortunate enough to get caught in the explosion just as he was walking past the Schnee girl. His clothing was covered in a layer of soot, as well as his face and hair.

 _"_ _So powdered dust is highly reactable to the slightest bit of Aura…Good to know."_ He thought to himself, multiple tick marks on his forehead.

When the smoke settled, the girl with white hair went off again on the younger girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee girl nearly screamed.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! Your complete dolt! You could have blown us off the cliff!"

By this time, Killua's annoyance had reached the breaking point. Not only was this girl acting like an annoying brat, but she was blaming someone else for her own mistake. A mistake that affected him.

"Well, maybe if you weren't waving the dust around like a shrieking monkey, none of us would have blown up." Killua growled loudly, patting down his body in an attempt to shake off the soot.

The Schnee girl whirled around, her firm glare landing on Killua. "What-How dare You! Do you even know who I am!"

"Don't know, don't care." Killua responded simply.

"Hehe…Shrieking monkey." The other girl giggled.

"Quiet you!" The girl snapped at her before tuning to Killua. "And what are you both doing here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"You're the one that's acting like a spoiled brat."

The other girl giggled some more at the expense of the Schnee.

"H-H-How Dare you!"

"Brat could be an appropriate description, but she's actually an heiress."

All attention was drawn to a new person who was approaching them. She wore black clothing, had long black hair, and deep yellow eyes. She also had the vile of red dust in her hand.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The now named Weiss scrunched up her face at the first comment, but chose to ignore it. "Finally, some recognition."

 _"_ _So, I was right, she is a Schnee. But they don't necessarily have a monopoly on dust, but are one of the biggest competitors."_

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

 _I guess that explains the reason why Faunus don't like the Schnee that much."_ Killua thought, remembering some open hostility he received because people thought he was a Schnee relative.

"What-How dare!" Weiss growled, before she simply grabbed the dust out of the girl's hand and stormed away with her luggage.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" The girl in red called out.

Having enough of this, Killua turned around and started walking away. He was a little annoyed that someone like Weiss could become a hunter. With that kind of attitude, she would be eaten alive during the hunter exam on his world. So far, everyone he met barring Qrow would have been destroyed by the exam.

"Wait!"

Killua felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see the pleading silver eyes of the girl.

"What do you want?"

"Um…Please don't leave!" the girl said almost comedically.

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked, trying to tug his arm away from her. "Go bug that other girl."

"She's already gone! I um…" She said as she slowly released his sleeve, her head drooping a little. "Sorry, neverminded. I'm not any good at this. I just wanted to apologize for blowing you up too."

Geeze, if pity had a physical manifestation, it would be this girl right now. She looked so helpless and defeated that it was almost sad. He could kinda understand why though. From what it seemed, it was actually extremely rare for someone to be moved forward two years in this school. That other girl with long blond hair was nowhere in sight, and this girl was just yelled at by someone else for something that wasn't even her fault.

Rolling his eyes and giving a long sigh, Killua looked over at the girl. Gon really rubbed off on him and it was annoying. "How old are you?"

"What?"

"How. Old. Are. You?"

"Oh, Fifteen." The girl responded, a little hope in her eyes.

"Hmmm. Same age as me."

"Really? You looked like you were around my age…not that you look young or anything…. you definitely looked old…I mean not really old, but you do have white hair…."

"Geeze, slowly down and breath." Killua said. "You don't talk to people much, do you?"

"…Is it really that obvious?" she asked, her head hanging again.

Killua groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Killua Zoldyck."

"Huh?"

"My name is Killua Zoldyck."

"Oh! That's a cool name! I thought for a moment you might be related to Weiss or something…you know, because of the hair."

"…Are you going to introduce yourself?" Killua asked with a grin. It was staring to get funny seeing her struggle so hard to maintain a conversation.

"Oh, right!" She said, clearing her throat. "I'm Ruby Rose. Thanks for your help back there. I don't know how to deal with people yelling at me."

"Right…" Killua said as he began to walk towards the entrance of the building again. Ruby followed alongside him. "She was getting on my nerves."

"Hey Wait you guys!"

Killua and Ruby turned to see the boy with motion sickness running towards them.

 _"_ _Great, another one."_

"Do you guys know how to get the ceremony. I have no idea where I'm going."

"…Just follow me I guess." Killua said.

"Great, Thanks! By the way, names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"…I'm sure they do." Killua said dryly, causing Ruby to laugh and Jaune to slump slightly.

It didn't take long at all before they reached the auditorium where the ceremony would take place. Along the way, Jaune and Ruby talked to each other most of the time and Killua just listened. Based on the conversation, Ruby was a weapon freak who loved anything that had to do with weapons. She showed off her Scythe as well.

At first glance, the giant monstrosity took Killua by surprise. Sure, it looked Badass, but how was that thing efficient in any way? It looked way to bulky and flashy, even with the inclusion of a sniper rifle. At least Jaune's weapon was your average sword and shield, something that was a little easier to deal with.

Thankfully, they reached the auditorium before Ruby had the chance to ask what Killua's weapon would be.

"Hey Sis! I saved you a seat."

"Oh, there's my sister. I will see you two after the Ceremony!" Ruby said, leaving Killua and Jaune standing there.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune laminated. "Well, I guess It's just you and me Killua-"

The blond boy turned to his left, only to noticed that Killua was no longer standing there. Instead, all that was left was a blinking outline of where the assassin used to be.

"Awe man!"

* * *

 **Authors note: Well, even though I thought I would be doing shorter chapters, this one was still over 8K words. I guess I just can't help myself. If you guys enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. Thank you for the support. If you guys are curious, I was planning on doing two to three chapters of this story and then one chapter of blank slate. I've been having such a fun time with this story that I got sidetracked from the other one. But don't worry, I will get back to it.**

 **Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Purpose

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter. Now to address some concerns. Yes, I know that I rushed a few things with last chapter, namely the introduction of some main characters. But to be honest, everyone knows who I am talking about, so I didn't want to waste time talking about them in depth.**

 **Also, I just wanted to get this out of the way. A few of you want Killua to go off and do his own thing. I'm sorry, but he will not be doing that. He will have a few missions here and there that will divert from cannon, but this story will be sticking closer to cannon than what I usually do. You guys did say that you didn't want OC in this story and that you wanted Killua to interact with other members of the original cast. Well that can't happen if he goes off on his own. So, if you don't like that, then you don't have to read my story.**

 **Also, I am going to say this. I am the author of this fanfiction. Where the story goes is my choice and how I write it is my choice. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. If you don't like something that happens, you don't have to read. There are PLENTY of RWBY fanfictions for you to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Master of Aura

Chapter 4

Purpose

Killua didn't feel all that bad when he ditched Jaune. He watched the confused boy look around for a couple seconds before slumping his shoulders and walking away into the crowd. If Killua were to describe the Jaune, it would amount to one world

Clueless.

From what Killua could understand, this was a school for hunters. This was a place where you learned how to fight against the Grimm and to improve upon your skills, not to develop them out of nothing. You were supposed to have at least some former experience with fighting, or some foundation to build upon. But as Killua observed Jaune on the way to the auditorium, he could easily tell that the blond was not a fighter at all. In fact, he probably has never used a sword in his life. The way he casually walked around with his guard completely dropped, it was clear as day that he wasn't supposed to be here.

Even the hooded girl Ruby, though she seemed innocent enough, held herself like she was ready for conflict by always keeping her weapon within reach. And to top it off, Jaune didn't have a single Aura node activated. While everyone in the room had a certain amount of their Node opened, Jaune was the only one that didn't.

It made Killua wonder if Jaune even knew what Aura was. If that was the case, then how in the world did he get accepted to an academy that was notoriously difficult to enroll in?

Shrugging his shoulders, Killua turned his attention away from the blond for now. It really wasn't any of his business if the boy wanted to get himself killed or not…Then again, what did this school teach anyway? Qrow wasn't that specific when talking about Beacon, only that it was a school for hunters. Because Killua spent nearly all his time learning how to read and write, he didn't do that much research when it came to schools for hunters. Not that he would have been able to study anyway because of his illiteracy.

 _"_ _Hmmm, what is the point of this school? Besides Jaune, it feels like most everyone here knows something about fighting. Does this school help you improve or does it simply teach you about being a hunter?"_ Killua thought to himself. Honestly, this entire atmosphere was a bit different than what he was used to. He had never been in a situation where he was surrounded by kids that were only a couple years older than him. He'd never attended a day of formal education in his life, being forced to walk the path of an assassin since the day he could walk.

Glancing around, Killua couldn't help but feel as if he really didn't belong here. All the teens had expressions that spanned from nervous to excited. He wasn't use to it at all because he usually found himself surrounded by individuals that were much older than him, and much more serious. He never had the chance to truly be around a bunch of kids his age…

Except for Gon and Alluka.

Those were the only two friend he had around his age. Barring acquaintances like Zushi, they were the only kids he got to know back in the day.

Now, he was standing in an auditorium full of people who were going to be trained in the ways of the hunter…well…hunters of this world.

 _"_ _Still…what does it mean to be a hunter in this world? Does it only have to do with hunting the Grimm? Or is there something more."_ Killua thought.

While looking around the Auditorium, Killua gave a half smirk as he spotted Weiss walking up to Ruby while she was distracted talking to the blond girl he saw on the plane. There was a small amusing scene where they bickered a little and went their separate ways, though Killua couldn't help but shake his head. There arguing was extremely petty, and it wasn't like the banter between him and Gon. Whenever they argued, nothing was taken personal and it even helped their friendship grow.

These two girls were straight up attacking each other with words…well, more like Weiss was constantly talking down to the younger girl. Seriously, Ruby just offered a hand of friendship and Weiss blew her off without a second thought.

That made Killua frown a little. He might not have been the most social of people, but if someone offered to be his friend, he would at least give them a chance…or he would have back in the day. After all, he and Ikalgo became friends after the Octopus tried to kill him.

Then again, that was back in the day before everything went to shit. That was before Gon went and nearly killed himself trying to take out Neferpitou, not even asking Killua for any kind of help. That was before he was forced to constantly be on the run from his family in order to protect his sister.

That was before Alluka died.

Before Killua had the chance to feel sorry for himself, a microphone blared to life, catching the attention of everyone in the Auditorium. All heads turned toward the far side to see two individuals standing there.

Killua also looked on curiously. There was a man and a woman standing in front of the Microphone. The male had greyish hair and a pair of dark glasses. He was wearing a black suit and a green scarf as well as a cane in his hand. To be honest, he didn't really look all that interested in being there. His eyes looked dull and board.

Glancing over at the woman, she was a stark contrast. Though she didn't look excited, the stern seriousness in her eyes showed quite a bit more passion than from the man. She wore a white blouse, a dark skirt, and a purple cape. She had bright green eyes, shrouded by a pair of modest spectacles. Her hair was also light blond.

"Ah…" Killua murmured, remembering that she was from the Hologram on the airplane.

 _"_ _What was her name again? Glinda…Gladii?"_

His thought process was interrupted when the man at the podium approached the microphone.

A murmur ran through the crowd as everyone except Killua seemed to recognize the guy.

"It's Processor Ozpin and Professor Glynda."

"I heard Professor Glynda stopped a dust robbery recently. It was on the news and everything!"

"Professor Ozpin and Glynda are two of the strongest hunters in the world, this is so cool to be taught by them."

 _"_ _Ah, so that is Ozpin, the guy Qrow kept talking about."_ Killua thought as he looked more closely at the man at the podium. At a glance, a regular person would assume that he wasn't much to look at. But Killua was different. Having been trained to notice very subtle details, Killua could tell that this man probably earned his reputation.

Just taking a look at his dull eyes, he could see they were focused and calculating. They reflected years of experience on the battle field, as well as a certain tiredness that came with a life of many challenges.

Even the man's posture showed that he was ever alert. An average person would definitely underestimate him because of the cane, but more experienced eyes could see through the ploy.

All in all, Killua was a little impressed with the guy. Besides Qrow, he was the only one that had a magnitude of experience.

He watched as Ozpin cleared his voice and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll keep this brief…"

 _"_ _Thank goodness."_ Killua thought to himself. He really didn't like it when people went on long monologues about things he could care less about. Most of the time, people who gave long speeches only did so because they like the sound of their own voice. This gave Ozpin a few more brownie points because it showed he didn't waste time with trivial and unnecessary words.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge…"

Killua had to agree with that part. If this school would help him learn more about this world, then it was worth sitting through a few classes while clueless teachers ran their mouths. Learning more about his world was the main reason he even considered attending a school…That and he was a bit curious as to what it would be like. He never really got the chance before, so this might be a little interesting.

"To hone your craft and acquire new skills…"

"Not really…" Killua murdered, crossing his arms. From what he could see, the people of this world were decent at fighting. Maybe even a few of them could fight against some lower level Aura users on his world. But because of his own knowledge and experience with Aura, Killua doubted that this place had anything to offer when it came to combat ability.

"And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…"

 _"_ _Yeah…I thought that was the case…"_ Killua thought when the grey-haired man explained the purpose of being a hunter in this world. He had to hold back an eye roll because it sounded a bit cheesy and cliché the way Ozpin explained the purpose of a hunter. It seemed that it wasn't just a mark of status, but an occupation with rules and a code.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy…"

"You and me both." Killua murdered. Even though he knew they were talking about two completely different things, Killua agreed with that portion. The sheer amount of waisted potential of all these people who could partially use Aura was mind boggling. On his world, Aura was a safely kept secret among the hunters. If Aura was a broad topic, then more people with malicious intent would learn how to use it. Not to say that everyone that used Aura was a saint on his world, but it would be a much darker place if Aura was well known.

But here, it was a common topic it seemed. While in Tukson's book trade, he even found several books on Aura. Though he wasn't skilled enough to read it yet, it was very interesting to see the books were published on the topic. Back on his world, you would be in some deep shit if you wrote a book on Aura, so the best way to learn was from another Aura user.

"In need of Purpose, direction."

Killua blinked a few times as he looked up at the headmaster of Beacon. For the first time since the beginning of the speech, Killua was interested in what Ozpin had to say. Why? Because all of Killua's life, he'd been trying to figure out what he wanted to do. He had been trying to find his own purpose, but never been successful.

After he rescued Alluka from the Zoldyck family, he thought his purpose was to protect his little sister. But now that both Alluka and Something were gone, he was yet again left without direction. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life now that he was here.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that Knowledge can only carry you so far."

Again, Killua had to agree with this. Knowledge didn't give you purpose. Even with all the knowledge he had about Aura, it didn't change the fact that he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Sure, he wanted to learn more about Aura, but that was more of a side quest than the actual mission. For his age, Killua was a very knowledgeable person, but that never gave him a purpose.

"It is time for you to take the first step."

When the speech was finished, Killua could only blink a few times as he watched Ozpin walk away from the microphone.

 _"_ _That's it? That's all he had to say?"_ Killua thought. Truthfully, the speech was getting a little interesting. He expected Ozpin to say something a little more profound than 'It's time for you to take the first step.' While it was somewhat true, the white-haired boy was interested in where this speech was going. He wanted to see if Ozpin was confident that his school could give purpose…and back it up with evidence.

Instead, he finished off his speech, inviting them to take action.

Again, Killua blinked when he realized that what Ozpin did was actually pretty smart. He wasn't just saying that his school could give purpose and telling them how, but he was inviting them to find out for themselves. That would make their experience more meaningful.

 _"_ _Cleaver."_ Killua thought again, giving a nod of approval. While people in this world may not be as strong as in his, they were indeed smart. Now, he was a little more interested in what this school had to offer besides just learning. Could it be possible to gain a purpose here?

Killua noticed that Glynda approached the microphone while Ozpin walked away.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Killua gave another nod of approval as he pushed off the wall. He really apricated the fact that most of the speeches were short and to the point. He was even impressed that they gave such little information about the so-called initiation.

He hadn't heard anything about that yet, but it sounded interesting. Even more so now that they purposefully left out any details of the Initiation so they couldn't to prepare in advance. That always made things way more fun.

"I might just like it here." Killua murdered to himself, retreating out of the Auditorium so he could explore the school a little more.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, looking at his display while scratching his chin. He was looking over all the potential students of this year. There were quite a few of them, but only a fraction would make it through initiation.

Still though, his choice to have a special circumstance had got him in hot water with a few of his peers, namely the headmaster of Atlas, James Ironwood. Making a decision like that would not go unnoticed because it went against traditional hunter protocol.

"What on Remnant are you thinking Ozpin!" Ironwood said through the scroll display.

Ozpin took a sip of him mug while glancing at the enraged headmaster. "General Ironwood, with all the changes and strange anomalies happening, I thought it appropriate to make changes myself."

"But why have you chosen to do something as reckless as this? On paper, it sounds like you're just flexing your ego, making it seem that your students are above standard protocol."

"Believe me General Ironwood…" Ozpin started. "It's far from that."

"Then what is it Ozpin? What caused you to make a last-minute decision like this?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers. "To put it bluntly, I made this decision because a student this year was recommended by Qrow himself."

That caught Ironwood's attention. "Is that so…Then are you willing to put your reputation on the line just because some drunkard gave you a recommendation?"

"I already have."

"But this isn't like you to play favorites Professor Ozpin."

"General Ironwood, despite being a recommendation, I would never play favorites. With all the promising students this year, I wanted give all of them a chance to prove themselves with this one-time circumstance."

"So, this test isn't just for Qrow's recommendation?" Ironwood asked.

"No, that would be unfair to the other students."

"…I hope you know what you're doing Ozpin. This is a risky move and a lot of people are upset about it, including me."

"I know…" Ozpin said, taking another sip from his mug. "I will admit that I am uncertain as well, but I trust Qrow's judgement…you should too." Ozpin finished as the call ended. He sat back in his seat and tried to relish the delicious cup of coffee.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the general."

Ozpin looked over his spectacles to see Glynda standing at his doorway with her arm crossed.

"You saw the boy in the auditorium, did you not?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"What do you make of him?"

"…Honestly, he looks like a regular, antisocial kid."

"Is that it?"

Glynda paused again as she adjusted her glasses. "He's…very calculating."

"That he is." Ozpin said, sitting up straighter in his chair. "He chose to stand in the back of the Auditorium so he could observe everyone. From what I could tell, it was almost as if he were gauging them based on how they interacted with their peers."

"…aren't you overthinking this a little." Glynda asked, her eyebrow raised.

Ozpin intertwined his fingers again. "No…I saw the look in his eyes. He was much different than the rest of the children."

"How so?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and shook his head. "His eyes were not that of a child, but of someone who has seen what the world is really like." He said, giving a sigh. "To think that a child would possess such a look…I would hate to know what he has been through."

* * *

Killua was wondering around Beacon curiously. This massive building was awesome to say the least. He had already found multiple bedrooms, training areas, classrooms, the kitchen (Where he was promptly kicked out after making himself a sandwich and running off with it) and the library.

The last one was particularly interesting, but door was locked. Peering through the window, he saw shelves of books. This would be a great place to gain some more information about how this world ran.

He walked away from the library and continued wandering around Beacon. Eventually he made it outside where more students had gathered to get some fresh air after the ceremony. Most were in their little clicks, catting away excitingly about what Beacon was going to be like after they were officially students.

Deciding to avoid the crowds for now, Killua continued walking around the court yard, trying to find anything that might be interesting. Soon, he once again found himself alone while circling the massive building. The soft wind brushing against the blades of grass was a soothing sound. It was a nice change of pace after all the chaos that had happened the past couple of days.

Turning around another corner, Killua paused when he saw a single person standing in the middle of the grounds. He was wearing a green shirt and white pants. His hair was jet black with a single pink highlight. His eyes were closed as he seemed to just be standing there in a…neutral stance.

Killua blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes a little. He could see Aura staring to leak from this boy's body in a…very controlled manner.

 _GYO_

Now able to see the boy's aura a bit better, it seemed that this boy had…even less aura nodes open than the usual beacon student. However, unlike most of them, this boy seemed to be controlling his aura much better. Killua watched as the boy focused the aura around his body before getting into a martial arts stance. His eye's opened to reveal a pinkish iris and Killua watched as the boy focused the aura to his hands, almost as if he were using RYU or KO. But considering that the flow of aura didn't completely diminish around his body, Killua was leaning more towards RYU.

Still though, it was amazing to see this level of Aura manipulation. So far, Killua had only seen brief examples of how people use Aura on this world, and that would involve using a bastardized version of TEN to as a small barrier to protect themselves from attacks.

But now, he was watching this boy preform martial arts in slow motion while focusing the aura to his hands and feet, depending on if he kicked or punched. It was impressive to say the least. Maybe this world new a little more about aura than he thought.

* * *

Ren was known for being a very calm individual. Under whatever kind of pressure, you could be sure to count on him to keep a level head. He was even patient enough to be lifelong friends with a girl named Nora, a spunky and every-happy girl that ran her mouth like a bullet train. But even with this kind of tolerance, Ren still found joy in his alone time where he could practice his Aura control and Martial arts. When Nora got distracted by some other students, he managed to slip away in order to get some quiet time to himself. Though he knew it was only a matter of time before childhood friend found him again.

After he finally finished his routine, Ren took a deep breath and focused on how much aura he had left. He wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't have nearly the stamina or Aura quantity as Nora, but his control was a lot better. The fact that Nora didn't really have the patience to learn advanced Aura manipulation made her control pretty bad. Though considering her brute strength and battle sense, he didn't think she would have a problem fighting…pretty much anything.

"Wow…that was pretty good."

Ren blinked a couple times as his gaze turned to a boy with white hair walking towards him. He eased out of his stance, curious as to why a stranger would strike up a conversation with him. Getting a better look, Ren could tell this boy was a couple years younger than himself, which made him wonder what he was doing at beacon. However, he was even more curious about the comment.

"You…know about Aura manipulation?" Ren asked.

The boy paused for a moment, a flicker of a smile on his face as he withdrew his hands from his pockets. His stance turned neutral. There was a brief pause before Ren's eyes widened a little. The boy's aura became visible, but it was under complete control. It coated his body without dispersing, making it seem as if he had a layer of cloths made of Aura.

"A bit. Can you do something like this?" The boy asked.

Ren paused again, simply stunned by the level of control the younger boy was displaying. Slowly, he shook his head. "I can't, at least not to that degree of containment."

"…That's a shame." The boy said as the aura disappeared. "I'm Killua Zoldyck by the way."

"Lie Ren." Ren replied before an awkward silence settled over the two.

To be honest, Killua wasn't really expecting Ren to know how to use TEN. But just seeing the boy have even some control over his aura was pretty interesting.

"If I can ask, who taught you Aura manipulation?" Ren asked.

"From a guy named Wing." Killua responded casually. "I guess Aura manipulation isn't really common, right?"

Ren shook his head. "No, it's not. Are you not from Vale?"

"Mistral." Killua said. "I got accepted to beacon so I came to Vale."

"Interesting, thought I didn't know Mistral was big on Aura control either."

"They aren't" Killua chuckled. "Which is why I found it interesting to see someone else manipulate it like you do."

"Well…" Ren said, scratching the back of his head. "It's one thing I'm good at."

"Can you do anything else?"

"Um…" Ren look visibly uncomfortable about being questioned about his abilities. That…and he didn't seem like such a talkative person to begin with. Having a stranger just walk up to him and start talking about Aura manipulation really threw the older boy for a loop. "I can do a few more things with aura. What about you?"

"I know enough to get by." Killua replied. It seemed like Ren didn't really want to talk much about his abilities. Then again, Killua couldn't really blame him because you don't just reveal what you can do to complete strangers.

"Well, if we both pass initiation and become students, why don't we have a spar sometime. It's rare that I get to fight against someone who is good at Aura manipulation." Ren suggested.

Killua shrugged slightly. "Sounds good to me."

"If you don't mind me asking though…aren't you..." Ren started, seeming as if he were trying to find the least offensive way to say this. "Aren't you a couple years early for beacon?"

"Yeah, I got accepted early. I'm not the only one though." Killua replied. He wasn't offended at all, in fact, he was use to people thinking that way about him. For as long as he remembered, he was a kid participating in things that were meant for people much older than him. From the Hunter exam, to participating in Heavens arena at the age of six, he always found himself the younger, if not the youngest of his peers.

"Interesting. You must have made quite an impression on Ozpin."

"Well, I…"

"REN!"

Suddenly, a pink and orange blur slammed into the unsuspecting boy. Both toppled to the ground in a heap of limbs with dust flying into the air.

Killua stared at the scene with wide eyed until the dust settled. When it did, he saw a girl clinging tightly onto Ren. The girl had orange hair, a pink skirt and blue eyes. She had the largest smile on her face as she nearly choked Ren with her hug.

"Ren! Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why aren't you saying anything? Do you want to check out Beacon together? I mean, not together together because that would be weird, right? But we should totally do that! Oh, and let's sleep right next to each other too!"

"Uhhh…" Killua paused, wondering where this girl had come from. It was like she just appeared out of thin air.

The girl looked up at Killua for a split second before her attention was pulled back to the stunned boy beneath her.

"hey! Who is this and why are you hanging out with him and not me?"

"Um…Nora…" Ren said, his eyes twirling.

"*GHASP* don't tell me! You are plotting to be on his team and not mine. You two have planned this for months, haven't you? How did you form such a secret friendship without me knowing?" The girl spouted off hysterically.

"Nora! Calm down. I just met him." Ren said, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Oh! Alrighty then!" Nora said as she jumped to her feet, turned to Killua, and shot over to him, stopping inches from his face. "Hi! I'm Nora! What's your name? Where are you from? Why is your hair so white? How old are you? What is…"

"Nora, if you keep asking questions, he won't be able to answer any of them." Ren said, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Sorry about that Killua, Nora is a bit…"

"Yeah…I've gathered that much." Killua said, picking up on what Ren was going to say.

"What? Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing Nora." Ren said with a small smile. "Nora, this is Killua. He's a first year at beacon like us."

"Oh really? I had no idea because he's so young." Nora said joyfully as she turned back to Killua. "How did you get into Beacon so early? Are you excited for tomorrow? Oh OH! Do you want to be our friend? We could be on the same team and go on all kinds of adventures."

Killua had no idea how to respond to a person like this. She was the most hyperactive person he'd ever seen. "I…um…"

"Nora, I don't know if it works like that. We don't even know how teams are selected." Ren said, trying to save Killua from having to spark up a conversation with the energetic girl.

"well true, but we need to be on the same team at least." Nora said, turning back to Ren. "We could try bribing the headmaster, or have a secret call, or even locate each other with our scrolls."

Ren gave a long sigh as he glances over at Killua's still stunned facial expression. It was amusing to see how someone reacted to being around Nora. "Who knows what will happen tomorrow. We will just have to wait and find out."

"Aw! But waiting is so boring! I know, how about we set up our sleeping bags and explore the school. What do you think Ren? Can we?"

Ren shook his head again with a small smile. "Sure, we can do that."

"Awesome!" Nora exclaimed as she turned to Killua. "Do you want to come?"

"Um…I think I'm going to explore the school first and set up my sleeping area later." Killua said, deciding that he really didn't want to spend any extended periods of time with this energetic girl.

"Aw man! Oh well, your loss." Nora said as she grasped onto Ren's sleeve. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"I'll see you around Killua." Ren said as he felt himself being yanked off towards the Auditorium.

"Yeah…Likewise." Killua murmured, but Ren was way too far away to hear him. Still, it was interesting to interact with those two. Considering Ren's personality, he was curious as to how he and Nora could be friends. They were the exact opposite…

The exact opposite…

Killua chuckled a little as he buried his hands in his pockets.

 _"_ _If that's the case, then I'm not surprised. After all, Gon and I were opposites as well."_ He thought as he turned and walked away. Just thinking back to the days of the hunter exam and greed island brought a somber smile to the boy's face. He really missed his best friend.

 _You want to be our friend? We could be on the same team and go on all kinds of adventures._

Killua paused again as he turned back to where the strange duo had run off too. The word echoed through his mind.

 _Friends._

Killua was never really one to make that many friends, but to have someone offer so casually really caught him off guard.

 _"_ _Maybe…maybe one day._ "

* * *

When night had finally fallen, Killua managed to get a good feel of where most everything was in this giant school. More importantly, he found the lockers where everything could be stored, though it took him a few tries to figure out how to unlock and lock them. The mechanics were simple enough and similar to lockers on his world, but he was still trying to get use to the slightly more advanced technology of this place.

Eventually though, he made his way back to the auditorium where everyone would be sleeping. When he got there, he noticed the whole place was packed with both female and male students. Everyone was settling down for the night, most were already tucked away in there sleeping bags.

Killua was in his sleeping cloths as well, which consisted of a black tang top and purple shorts. He didn't have a sleeping bag though he couldn't afford much at the time. Instead, he had a single blanket and his back pack as a pillow.

Looking around the auditorium, he tried to find a place where he could sleep without having anyone bother him, but the place was pretty much packed from corner to corner.

That was until he saw a flicker of light near one of the windows. He looked over to see someone had set up a candle and was using its light to read a book. Taking a closer look, Killua actually recognized the person.

It was the black-haired girl who briefly told off Weiss Schnee after returning her dust. The girl was also wearing a night dress…and funny enough, she was still wearing her bow. She seemed like a quiet person, so getting set up near her might not be a bad idea. After all, there weren't many people close to her. So, taking his things, he decided to walk. Who knows, maybe she would be willing to share the candle light so he could get some more reading in.

* * *

Blake Belladonna could think of no better way to end the night than by leaning against a wall and cracking open a nice book under the soft glow of candle light. It was one of those rare time where she could escape the reality of the world and enjoy a simple story. After all, reality was such a harsh thing. After defecting from the white fang, getting accepted to Beacon academy, and dealing with a Schnee on the first day, sitting down and enjoying a story was the best way she could think of to spend the evening.

She flipped another page of the book, trying to tune out the sound around her. But that was easier said than done because of her extremely sensitive hearing. Though she tried to ignore it, she could practically hear every conversation going on in the auditorium.

"Hey…"

Blake nearly jumped in shock before she lowered her book to meet the blue eyes of a young boy with white hair. She easily recognized him a person included in the dust explosion that happened earlier that morning. However, that was the furthest thing on her mind right now. As she stared up at him, only one thought went through her mind.

She didn't hear him approach.

She didn't even know he was standing there until he said something. That was next to impossible because of her hearing, but there he was, standing in front of her with a neutral expression on his face.

Killua blinked a couple time before his eyebrow raised. The girl was staring at him with a very intense expression. She wasn't glaring, but he could tell he caught her off guard.

"Um…is something wrong?" Killua asked.

The girl must have realized she was staring because her eyes jumped back down to her book before looking back up at him, the intense expression gone. "No, but is there something you want?"

"Yeah…" Killua said, a little put off by her unusual behavior. He pointed to the empty place next to her. "Is this spot taken?"

The girl glanced next to her before hesitating. Reluctantly, she shook her head and gestured to him that it was free.

Again, Killua could tell she was…a bit hesitant with her answer. He couldn't really blame her because they were strangers. But without another word, he placed his back pack on the ground and sat down against the wall about three feet away from the girl. There was a bit of an awkward silence, so Killua opened his back pack and pulled out one of the language books.

"Do you mind if I share the candle light?" Killua asked, glancing over at the girl. He noticed that the bow on the top of her head twitched ever so slightly right when he asked the question. It caused him to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"…Be my guest."

Killua nodded before cracking open the book. Funny enough, he didn't really need the candle since he had pretty good night vision, but he didn't feel like straining his eyes tonight. Plus, it was nice and quiet over here because the girl next to him didn't seem like she wanted a conversation.

That being said, it would alleviate the awkwardness and tension if they introduced themselves.

"Killua Zoldyck." He said as he stared down at his book. He knew that the best way to get someone's name was to introduce yourself first.

The girl tore her own eyes away from her book and glanced over at him. Her stare lingered for a few moments as if she were trying to judge his intentions, but he was just simply sitting there, reading his book. However, she could tell he was waiting for her to respond.

"Blake Belladonna." She responded simply. She saw his eyes flicker over to her briefly before nodding and going back to his own business. It was actually…kinda nice because it seemed he wasn't too interested in conversation either. He was just trying to make things a little less awkward by introducing himself. And based on the last name, he wasn't a Schnee, even though he kinda looked like one.

Curiously, she glanced down at his book and noticed it was a language book called _Advanced Dialects._ It was an interesting choice of literature, but she wasn't going to judge, especially considering what she was reading.

"If you don't mind me asking…you seem a little young to be attending beacon." Blake commented.

Again, Killua's eyes flickered over to her before he chuckled. "That wasn't really a question, but yeah, I moved ahead two years." Killua replied. "But I wasn't the only one. That girl you helped earlier also got bumped ahead."

"earlier?"

"The dust explosion this morning…" Killua replied.

"Oh, right." Blake said, glancing back down to her book again. "I didn't really notice."

Killua was about to respond when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. He wasn't the only one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bow on the top of Blakes head twitch as her attention was drawn upward too. It caused his eyes to narrow suspiciously, but he waved it off.

"Well…speak of the devil." Killua murmured when he and Blake saw two familiar figures approach them. The quiet girl smiled slightly at the comment.

"Hello~" The blond one said cheerfully as she dragged Ruby over to them. Both were dressed in their pajamas as well. "I believe you two have met my younger sister Ruby?"

"…Yeah, we've met..." Killua said dryly. "When she blew us up this morning."

"Killua!" Ruby wined. "It was an accident!"

Killua chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing you."

"Oh~ you two are already on teasing territory?" The blond girl said, grinning over at Ruby. "And you said you haven't made any friends yet."

"Wait, was I the only one who thought we were friends? That's cold Ruby." Killua said with mock hurt in his voice.

The poor girl panicked as she waved her arms frantically. "What, NoNoNo! I didn't say that…I mean I did, but I didn't think you thought we were friends yet, I mean, not that I don't want to be friend-"

"Ruby…" Killua said dryly, getting the girl to stop her sputtering. "I was joking."

"…Your teasing me again!" Ruby pouted.

The blond girl laughed loudly before turning to Killua. "I like you. Say, did you get move ahead like my sister did?"

Killua glanced at the girl. "And you are?"

"Oh, right!" the blond said, thumbing to herself. "I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet'cha. I'm Ruby's older sister."

"Killua Zoldyck, and yes I was move ahead a couple years too." Killua said as he turned to Ruby again. "Which means Yang is right, you're not that special."

It took a second for Ruby and Yang to process what he was talking about before ruby blinked a couple times. "Wait, you heard Yang say that on the airplane?"

"Who knows." Killua responded with a small grin.

"Well…that's rude." Yang frowned.

"You said it first blondie."

Yang's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I think we will get along great." There was a brief silence before Yang turned to the other girl, who was politely ignoring the conversation in favor of her book. "I heard you gave Ruby a hand this morning as well. What's your name?"

Blake lowered her book with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "Blake."

"Well Blake, it's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes…almost as nice as this book." Blake said, clearly not wanting to start a conversation with the two. "That I will continue to read as soon as you leave."

Even Killua blinked at how fast she dismissed the two. Though he had to admit that it was kinda funny. But deciding he wasn't part of the conversation anymore, Killua went back to reading his own book while absently listening to Ruby trying to make conversation with the stoic girl. Eventually, Weiss Schnee walked up and started screeching at Ruby and yang once again for preventing her from falling asleep. It was making it very hard to concentrate on anything else besides them.

After a few moments of their squabbling, Killua noticed Blake give a sigh and reach over to the candle.

"I guess reading time is over?" He asked sarcastically.

Blake only response was a small smile as she blew out the candle.

* * *

It was the dead of night and everyone was sleeping in the auditorium. The broken moon was shining its light through the windows, blanketing the entire room in a dim glow. Usually this glow would have been soothing enough to make anyone fall asleep, but that was not the case for Killua Zoldyck.

Currently he was laying on his back, his eyes wide open as he stared at the celling. Since his body was trained to only require a few hours of sleep a night, he was simply laying there awake, his mind deep in thought.

That was the usual case though. Since he didn't need much sleep, he usually spent his nights either practicing his TEN for hours on end, or just meditating to strengthen his spirit…and this his Aura. Either way helped improve his ability to use Aura.

But tonight, was not one of those nights. A lot had happened recently and he had much to think about. So much so that it left him even more restless and distracted to calmly lay there and practice TEN.

Silently sitting up, Killua decided he wanted some fresh air. So, without making a single sound, he stood up and left the auditorium.

After a few moments, he found himself standing in the courtyard, looking up at the broken moon. Each time he saw it, it was a clear reminder that he was indeed in the much different place. He was no longer on his world where his family could find him. He was no longer on the same world where Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika were.

Just thinking about the power that Alluka possess in order to send him here was truly mind-bending. To be able to send him to a completely different world was nothing short of impossible.

Alluka…

Memories of his misadventures with his little sister resurfaced, making the young assassin smile slightly. He had made so many good memories with her before…

That train of thought quickly ended as Killua heard footsteps headed his way. Based on the sound of a cane striking the ground with each step, he could already guess who it was. Though he was a bit surprised someone else was up this late.

"Having difficulty sleeping?"

Killua's lip curled up slightly as he recognized this voice. He turned to see the Grey-haired headmaster standing behind him, a mug in one hand and a cane in the other. Despite not catching him off guard, Killua was impressed how stealthy the older man could be considering the cane.

"Maybe."

"Well, I can understand nerves causing one to become restless, but…" Ozpin said as he took a small sip of his mug. "You don't strike me as a person with that kind of problem."

"Hmm, you can tell that much just by looking at me?" Killua asked with interest.

"I'm good at reading people, Mister Killua." Ozpin responded.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"It's wise to keep an eye on one's students, just to be sure they're safe."

Killua shook his head and grinned. "Having an old guy spying on kids while they sleep is kinda creepy."

Ozpin took another sip from his mug. "Well, you are as rude as Qrow mentioned."

"So, old man Qrow talked about me huh. And I was wondering how you know my name." Killua asked as he pocketed his hands. "He mentioned you a few times as well."

"Good things I hope."

"Maybe. He doesn't say much."

Giving a sigh, Ozpin couldn't help but feel like he wasn't even talking to a child. There were no childlike innocents in his eyes or voice. And considering Ozpin's reputation, he half expected for Killua to stammer like everyone else when meeting him for the first time.

But Killua was not like that. Even from the first sentence, the young boy could easily hold a conversation without tripping over his words.

"Unfortunately, Qrow is not a talkative man. He didn't mention that much about you either, however he insisted that I enroll you, saying you had immense potential. That is the only reason I even considered enrolling you given how young you are." Ozpin said casually.

"Well, I am honored you gave me this…privilege." Killua said sarcastically, giving a bow. "I bet Ruby and I were so fortunate to even be considered."

"…I can't help but feel you are mocking me." Ozpin said with slight amusement. He was a little happy to see this because it showed that this boy might have a little bit of childlikeness after all.

"And yet you don't seem very upset." Killua responded, looking up at the man.

"There are very few things that get me upset Mister Killua." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his mug. "One of them being any kind of threat to my students."

Killua instantly understood the certain undertone Ozpin used when saying that. "…I see where this is going." The former assassin said with a small grin. "I mean, I was wondering why such a prestigious figure like yourself would stroll right up to me, where I'm sure there are a lot of other students are dying to meet you."

"Sarcasm aside…" Ozpin said. "I have to know; will you be of any threat to my students Mister Killua?"

"…Well, that's a peculiar question to ask a young 15-year old boy. Do I really look that dangerous?" Killua asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Looks can be deceiving. We have no records of you anywhere in any database in Remnant. Now I know that it's impossible to keep track of every person, however I find…the lack of data to be a very worrying detail."

The corners of Killua's mouth curled up slightly. This man was really smart and instantly suspected him because he didn't have any kind of background.

"I guess I'm just one of those people then." Killua responded. "But even if I say I'm not a threat and simply want to learn, would you believe me?"

"A very good point. But I just want to hear it from you." Ozpin said, lowering his mug and fixing Killua with an intense gaze. "Are you a threat to my students."

Killua met his gaze, not flinching or looking away. He had to give it to this man. Despite not having all of his Aura node unlocked, his presence was very intense. If this guy could reach his full potential, no doubt he would be a force to be reckoned with.

In a way, he felt a little bad for people on this world because it was like they were trying to climb a mountain with one arm tied behind their backs.

Giving a sigh, Killua met his gaze. "I'm not a threat. I'm only here to learn."

Ozpin stared at him for a while before closing his eyes and taking another sip of his mug.

"That statement…only half of it is true. Isn't it, Mister Killua?"

Killua blinked a few times, raising his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your first sentence was the truth, in which I am very glad to hear, but the second was a lie." Ozpin said, meeting Killua's gaze again. "While it's true you are here to lean, I can tell it's not the only thing you wish to gain by attending my academy."

Killua closed his mouth, definitely impressed by Ozpin's insight ability. "Then tell me old man, what do I want?"

Ozpin closed his eyes again. "I will echo what I said at the ceremony…" He started, looking back at Killua. "When I look at you, I see someone who is seeking something more than just knowledge. I look at you, and I see someone who is trying to find direction…purpose."

Again, Killua was very impressed with Ozpin's deduction skills. Not many people could figure something like that out with just a glance and a few exchanges of words. "Well, aren't I just an open book." Killua said, though he couldn't quite keep the wonder completely out of his voice. "So, will I find purpose here?"

"That depends on you." Ozpin said, turning away from the boy and took a few steps. "This academy is just a door to a multitude of pathways. Whatever road you chose, it all started with taking the first steps." He continued. "Our purpose is not assigned at birth Mister Killua, rather forged by our own personal choices."

Killua didn't respond as he turned away from Ozpin. He again looked up at the broken moon while reflecting on his words. Ozpin didn't know how right he was about Killua. For his entire life, Killua didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know what his purpose would be. And Ozpin was right again when he said a purpose was forged by our own personal decisions. After all, Killua rejected his original purpose as an assassin.

"Old man…" Killua said. "I hope I can find a purpose here."

Ozpin paused before he started walking way. "I hope you can as well. Try not to stay up too late Mister Killua. You have a long day ahead of you."

Killua watched Ozpin walk away into the distance, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Osu." He said softly while looking back up moon.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah…Not much happened in this chapter. To be honest, I received a complaint that someone stopped reading because they felt I was going way to fast. So, I decided to slow down a little. This chapter was originally planned to have some of the actual initiation in it, but I decided to leave that out as well because I didn't want to go to fast. Then again, I might get complaints that this chapter was to slow and didn't move the plot along that much. What can I say? Authors never really win.**

 **So, what did you think of the chapter? This took a little while to write because I published a chapter of blank slate last week.**

 **If you want to see more of this story, please drop a review. The next chapter will hopefully have the whole Initiation in it, but who knows what will happen when I am writing. Inspiration flows when you are pounding away at the keyboard, so I don't even know what next chapter will bring.**

 **Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Initiation

**Authors note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. To be honest, I was expecting some disappointment because the chapter didn't move the plot that much. But it seems you guy like the character interaction, which is something I like as well. So, I'm glad you guys like that.**

 **Also, I know a lot of you guys are making suggestions on the story, but I already have an idea of where it will go, what Killua's powers will be, and so on. You can make suggestions, but ultimately, it's my choice. So, if you find that I don't use some of your ideas, that's the reason.**

 **Also, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Since some of this chapter follows cannon, it was kinda boring and difficult for me to write at some parts. Please enjoy the chapter though.**

 **Lastly, I decided to call Something Nanika from now on because it was getting a little confusing trying to address her as Something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Master of Aura

Chapter 5

Initiation

After laying there for a while, Killua did managed to get some sleep…for about 3 hours before he was wide awake again. The night was still young and everyone was snoring away without a care in the world. Deciding he was just wasting time now, the former assassin silently stood from his make-shift sleeping area, grabbed his blanket and back pack, and exited the auditorium.

He made his way to his locker before punching in the sequence, allowing the door to swing open. He then retracted his clothing, scroll, and Yo-Yo's before storing his sleeping gear. Eventually, he found his way outside the academy and under the shattered moon.

Glancing down at his scroll, Killua saw that it was about three in the morning, meaning he had plenty of time before breakfast and Initiation. So, without much else to do, he walked off in the direction off toward the enormous canyon on which beacon sat upon.

I didn't take him long before he was staring down at the massive lake that sat below the academy. Many rivers flowed around the building, emptying into the huge lake below via beautiful waterfalls. A soft morning mist gently rose from the foamy depths, slightly obstructing his view directly below where waterfall met lake.

A small smile creeped along Killua's face as he felt the updraft brush against his cheeks. This kinda reminded him of the time when he, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika had to jump head first into a trench in order get spider eagle eggs for their Hunter exam test. That was really fun.

Again, at remembering his friends, Killua felt a small spike of sadness wash over him. Every time he woke up in this world, it was just another reminder that he would never see them again. Since Nanika sent him to a place where his family would never find him, that means his friends would never be able to find him either. After all, if his friend could somehow miraculously figure out where he was, then his family would be right on there tail. Nanika was too powerful to let that happen. So, if she didn't want the Zoldyck family to find Killua, then they wouldn't. And that in turn meant his friends would never find him either.

It was a sad thought, but it was Alluka's dying wish to give him a fresh start in a place where no one would know who he was. No matter how sad it made him knowing he would never see Gon again, he had to respect that kind of sacrifice on his behalf.

"This seems like a good morning workout." Killua murmured to himself, putting those thoughts in the back of his mind and gazing down the canyon. He pulled his black, long-sleeved shirt and jeans off, leaving him only in a pair of boxers. He stood there in his neutral stance and took a deep breath. He felt the liquid-like feeling of TEN covering his body before his eyes flashed open.

 _REN_

Instantly, Aura exploded around his body. Though it was just an average REN, Killua assumed it would be enough to protect him from impacting the water from this height. Still, it was a very long fall to the bottom and he didn't know if he was going to survive with the controlled amount of Aura he was projecting…but that made it much more fun. That, and keeping his REN activated while under the pressure of falling was good practice.

So, taking few steps backwards, Killua took a deep breath and focused on keeping his REN activated…though he could pretty much do that in his sleep now if he wanted. Then without any hesitation, he sprinted forward and focused a bit of aura to his legs in order to blast off the side of the cliff. Wind whipped through his hair as he plummeted to the lake below, still using the power of REN to protect his body for when he would eventually impact the water.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, also known as the Invincible Girl by her peers, was slowly waking from her slumber. Having trained herself to get up early in order to practice on her own, she found herself awake before most everyone in the auditorium. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before standing.

Quietly, she made her way to the lockers before fetching her weapons. It was always a good idea to warm up and prepare, especially since they had Initiation later on that day.

Taking Milo out of her Locker, Pyrrha had to pause a moment and absorb the fact that she was indeed going to be attending Beacon academy. Multiple schools in Mistral practically begged her to join one of their prestigious institutions because of her reputation. But that was the exact reason why she left.

She grabbed Akouo and some comfortable cloths while leaving her armor for when the initiation would take place. As she dressed, she couldn't help but be honest with herself.

She really hated the pedestal people put her on. She hated that practically everyone in Mistral nearly worshiped the ground which she walked. Sure, her skills, talent, and the fact that she won the last four Mistral regional tournaments warranted the attention of many people, but she didn't do all of that because she wanted fame. She…simply enjoyed the challenge. She liked it when she found strong people where she could test herself against.

But now because of that reputation, no one would dare approach her casually. Each and every time she tried talking to someone, they would just put on a fake mask and suck up, constantly parsing her on everything. Everyone pretended to be someone they weren't around her.

She really hated it.

So that's why she left for beacon, hoping to maybe find some meaningful friendships, or even someone who could hold a normal conversation without fawning over her.

Giving a sigh, Pyrrha made her way out of the building so she could practice with her semblance, alone. So far, her reputation preceded her. Most of the people she talked to seemed only interested in The Invincible Girl, not Pyrrha Nikos.

Hopefully that would change and she would get the chance to make some friends, but for now, she would just have to suck it up like usual and be grateful for the complements she didn't ask for.

While deep in her thoughts, Pyrrha noticed she was now standing near the edge of Beacon cliff. The view was breathtaking considering the gorgeous sunset that was gently rising over the mountains. The rays gently grazed her skin along with the cool updraft of the canyon.

She took a few moments just to soak it all in before deciding it was time to practice more with her semblance. Taking a few paces away, she started manipulating Milo and Akouo. But even though she effortlessly made the two weapons fly around the air using polarity, she wanted to improve her own reflexes in order to fully incorporate her semblance into her fighting style.

That was easier said than done though because it was difficult to control her weapons while simultaneously preforming acrobatics that would help her fight. After a few moments, she was already working up a sweat as she would jump off her floating shield, grab Milo while preforming an Arial cartwheel and firing off a shot near the cliff edge.

However, she noticed that her shot actually hit something. An article of clothing flew into the air after the Dust round hit the ground next to it before casually floating back down. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow as she landed on the ground, flicking her wrist and attracting Akouo back to her arm. She walked over to the side of the cliff again before spotting a shirt and a pair of jeans laying on the grass right next to the cliff.

Both eyebrows raised into her hairline as she picked up the pants, noticing that her dust round accidently blew a small hole in the seat of the jeans. But while she cocked her head in confusion, she could only ask herself why anyone would leave there cloths out here?

"Just a little further…"

Pyrrha blinked a few times as she heard the faint sound carried by the wind over the canyon. She gazed around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"Climb a massive cliff while using ZETSU…What was I thinking? Do I really need more Physical training?"

Again, the Invincible girl looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. It was slightly louder though, as if it was approaching on her location. Based on the tone of the voice, it was dripping with sarcasm.

"And then do that with only my right arm and my left leg…I really hate myself sometimes. Why do I train like this? Oh right, force of habit! Thanks Biscuit, you old hag."

Finally, Pyrrha located the source of the sound. She glanced over at the side of the cliff to see a hand reach over the edge and latch onto the ledge. The hand then shakily pulled up the battered body of a young boy with white hair. His face was strained in concentration and exhaustion as he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff before laying on his back facing the sky. Her brief moment of stupor only lasted for a second before it was replaced with worry.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" She asked, rushing over to him.

The boy's chest was steadily rising and falling with ragged breaths. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and his body was soaked with water, sweat, and grim. Though, taking another look at his torso, she noticed he was extremely toned to the point of being absurd. From his shredded abdominals to his sculpted chest, there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't extremely defined. Looking at his face, she noticed he was a couple years younger than she was. Which made her wonder what he was doing here at beacon.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?"

Pyrrha blinked a few times when she saw that his eyes were open and staring at her with a flat look. Instantly she blushed in embarrassment and bowed.

"I apologize. I was just worried you were hurt."

"Hurt, not so much. In need of a long shower, definitely." The boy said as he sat up. "Who are you supposed to be…and what are you doing with my pants?"

Pyrrha paused before glancing down at the pair of jeans in her hands before her embarrassed blush returned. She quickly tossed them to him.

"I-I again apologize. I was simply wondering who they belonged to." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well, they're mine. I'm glad they didn't get blown off the cliff…wait, why are there holes in them!?" Killua exclaimed when he saw a few holes in the seat of his jeans.

"Oh…um…" Pyrrha stumbled. This was not how she wanted to make a first impression on a stranger. "That might have been my mistake."

Slowly, the boy looked over at her, a tick mark on his forehead. "Do you usually blow holes in the pants of strangers you've never met?"

Again, Pyrrha blushed at the sheer awkwardness of this conversation. She had never really had one quite like it before in her life. Usually the other person would be falling over their words when talking to her, not the other way around. "It was a mistake on my behalf. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Hmmm…" The boy hummed, his expression becoming unreadable, though there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "are you some kind of pervert?"

"P-Pervert?" Pyrrha repeated in disbelief. She could not believe someone was accusing her of something like this. Sure, it looked a little…questionable, but to have someone ask if she was a pervert was the last thing she expected. "I-I assure you, it was a complete accident. I was warming up for the day and it just so happen-"

Pyrrha was interrupted when she heard soft chuckles coming from the boy as he stood from the ground. "Calm down, I was just joking."

For the 4th time in a half hour, Pyrrha found her entire face go red out of sheer embarrassment. "you…were?" she asked cautiously.

"Um…Yeah." The boy responded, picking up his ruined jeans and his shirt. "Couldn't pass up the opportunity, I guess. Though I never expected someone else to be where when I climbed back up."

"S-Speaking of which…" Pyrrha said, finally getting some dignity back. "What were you doing on the side of the cliff like that?"

"Morning exercise." The boy responded as he stretched his hand to the air. "I'm Killua Zoldyck by the way."

Pyrrha paused for a moment, looking a little uncomfortable because she didn't know if she wanted to give her name. Despite being extremely awkward, this conversation was way more interesting than the previous she had so far since arriving at Beacon. She didn't want to ruin that by telling him who she was. Then again, he just introduced himself, so it would be extremely rude not to respond, especially since it looked like he was waiting for her to do so.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She said with a sigh. She waited for the surprised gasp of recognition that seemed almost mandatory whenever she introduce herself. Of course, that would cause her to force a smile on her face and elegantly accept the praise before trying to find a way to escape yet another admirer.

Instead, Killua simply nodded and threw on his shirt before giving his jeans another one-over. He grumbled a little as he threw them over his shoulder and mumbled something along the lines of having to get the spare set from his locker. Not a sliver of recognition crossed his face. There was no reaction whatsoever.

Pyrrha cocked her head and raised her eyebrow, a little hope entering her chest. "You…haven't heard of me?" She asked cautiously.

Killua paused for a few seconds, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "No…should I have?"

There was an awkward pause for a moment as the Invincible girl couldn't help but feel elated by that response. A prideful person would have been offended…*Cough*Schnee*Cough* but a prideful person Pyrrha was not. Instead, she was very ecstatic to hear that this young boy didn't even know her name until now.

"Yes, I mean no!" Pyrrha said. "I'm just kinda well known in Mistral…and apparently Beacon as well."

"Is that so…" Killua said, a hint of worry in his voice. "You're from Mistral then?" he asked, causing her to nod.

 _"_ _Crap! She's from Mistral! That's the place where I tell everyone I'm from. I hope to God she doesn't ask me any specific questions…"_ Killua thought.

"So, you've never been to a regional tournament in Mistral?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"_ _Damn it!"_

"Can't say I have." Killua responded, trying to find a way to divert from this current topic. "I'm guessing you won the last one?"

"Try the last four." Pyrrha said with a sigh before she snapped her lips shut. That response kinda just erupted from her mouth. Great, now he's going to be intimidated by her.

"Hmm…That's cool." Killua said nonchalantly, though you could tell he didn't give it a second thought.

Pyrrha didn't know if she should have sweat dropped or been even more happy by his attitude. Just by the look on his face, he either didn't seem that impressed by her resume, or didn't care. Either way was fine for her.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Killua asked, stretching his hands into the air.

"O-Oh, I was warming up for the day." Pyrrha said, a little thrown off by his sudden change in topic. "What were you doing on the side of the cliff?"

Killua glanced over his shoulder at the massive canyon that lead to the giant lake below. "I thought a morning swim would be nice."

Pyrrha looked over the cliff. "That's a long way down. How early did you wake up to make it down the stairs and back?"

"Early enough." Killua responded, though he knew he didn't use the stairs. That would have been way to easy.

"Well, are you sure it was wise to ware yourself out like that before initiation?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"It wasn't that bad." Killua responded with a shrug as he began to walk toward Beacon. He needed a shower and…another pair of jeans apparently. Ho noted that Pyrrha was also walking alongside him in the same direction. "Are you done warming up for the day?"

"I am. I wanted to make today's warm up a little less strenuous because I don't know what to expect from the initiation." Pyrrha responded with a small smile.

Killua gave a sigh. "I guess no one really knows what's going to happen…Then again, that makes it more fun."

"Fun isn't the word I would use." Pyrrha giggled. "You know people have died in the past initiations before, right?"

"Is that so, well that makes things a little more interesting."

Pyrrha and Killua continued to chat while making their way toward the shower rooms. Their conversation was along the lines of what they thought the initiation might bring and what kind of challenges lay ahead.

When Killua made it to the male shower rooms, he simply nodded at Pyrrha. "So, I guess I will see you in initiation?"

"It's possible. Who knows, we might even be on the same team." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know. I don't think my poor pants could take it if we were on the same team." Killua said dryly.

Pyrrha's ears went red. "I told you it was an accident." She mumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say." Killua chuckled. "Good luck to you though."

"Yeah…Likewise." Pyrrha responded as she watched him walk into the male shower rooms, a small smile on her face. Even though it was a little weird at first, she really enjoyed just a casual conversation with someone who didn't know who she was. To be honest, it was kinda sad that she had to be happy about something like that. Just having simple and normal conversation with another person was just what she wanted when she signed on to Beacon. And already, she found someone who she could casually talk with.

Turning around, Pyrrha walking in the direction of the Female shower rooms, a small smile on her face. She could only hope there were more people like Killua at this academy.

* * *

The rest of the morning was pretty bland. Killua took a shower and got himself ready for the initiation, ate breakfast, then headed out towards the…Emerald forest…as what Ozpin called it. On the way, he remembered passing the locker rooms where he could hear Nora running how mouth at about a million miles an hour while Ren just listened quietly. For that reason alone, he was glad he got everything situated so he didn't have to be in the same room as that girl.

He didn't have anything against her, but he still wasn't sure as hell didn't have the same patience as Ren. That guy was like an Ox.

Currently, Killua found himself standing on a small platform in line with the other students who would be doing the Initiation with him.

Taking a look down the line of other applicants, he was surprised to see that he recognized a majority of them. Ruby and Yang were down the line and Jaune was at the end. Ren was standing right next to him on the right and Nora was next to Ren. Pyrrha was next to Nora and smiled kindly when they made eye contact. He just gave a simple nod before turning his attention back to Ozpin as the headmaster gave instructions on how they were going to accomplish this initiation.

"For years you have trained to become worriers. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started.

 _"_ _I trained for years to become an assassin, but eh, same difference."_ Killua thought.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…Today."

Killua simply nodded, though he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having teammates in the first place. To be honest, Gon was the only other person who had the capacity to keep up with him. Whether it was in hunter exam, training, or even fighting, Gon's talent was only matched by his own. But here, while a lot of them might have some talent, there major Aura restrictions meant they would just get in his way.

Reactions to this news were varied, but Killua swore he heard Ruby let out a small whine.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be pared with someone with whom you can work well."

Que another whine from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner foot the next 4 years."

 _"_ _Hmm, Interesting."_ Killua thought as he tried to think about the different people who stood on the cliff next to him. He began to weigh the pros and cons of each person he'd met so far.

First there was Ruby, who seemed talented enough, but was extremely childish and really naive. While skilled with her scythe, she still had a lot to learn. Then there was Yang who he didn't know practically anything about. However, she did seem a bit cocky and would most likely underestimate her opponent.

Jaune was by far the weakest person on this cliff side and he didn't seem like he had a clue as to what he was doing. So that was a person he would like to avoid. Nora was…Nora, Nub said, and Weiss's attitude would really get on his nerves, period.

Pyrrha seemed like she would be an acceptable partner. Based on their conversation that morning, she had a decent head on her shoulders and was mature for her age. Though he didn't know enough about her to make a decent judgement.

Lastly was Ren, who seemed to have the most potential for Aura manipulation out of everyone, though he also seemed to have a much larger aura restriction than the rest. But despite that, he appeared to be a hard-working person and practiced his skills despite his weaknesses. The only problem with trying to be paired with him was the fact that Nora would be trying everything in her power to get to him first.

All in all, Killua didn't like his odds when it came to finding a partner. To be perfectly honest, he would have preferred to be alone rather than having to worry about slowing down for someone else.

"But…" Ozpin said, getting everyone's attention. The Headmaster took a sip of his mug, as if he were trying to stall on what he was about to say. "This year, one person will be an exception to this rule. This is a one-time opportunity that will probably never happen again, so be sure to listen carefully to what I say near the end."

Every person on the side of the cliff perked up at this announcement. Especially a so called Schnee heiress, who was gripping the handle of her sword a little tighter.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

 _"_ _Now you're speaking my language."_ Killua thought with a small grin.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." He finished.

"Um…Sir Ozpin, what about the special exception?" Weiss asked, clear interest in her voice.

"I was getting to that Mrs. Schnee." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his mug. "In the abandoned temple, there is a single relic that is unique from the rest. The person who obtains this relic will not only be exempt from having a team, but will have special opportunities throughout their time at beacon. What those opportunities entail, you will have to wait and find out." Ozpin finished.

"So, basically whoever gets to the temple first and find the relic, that will be the exception?" Killua asked.

"That is correct Mister Killua." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his mug. "I cannot stress the significance of this position. I reiterate that this will only happen once, so if you are interested, I suggest you make haste. Are there any other questions?"

"Up. Yes sir, I have a question." Jaune said, slowly raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

With those words, everyone readied themselves. Based on the look in everyone's eyes, there was clear determination to obtain that unique relic in the abandoned temple. Everyone wanted to know what would be in store for the single person who obtained it since this had never been done before in the history of Beacon.

Funny enough, the list of the people who wanted that relic included Killua. Usually, he wouldn't have cared for something like a special exception, but considering he would have to be paired with someone for four years if he didn't, that put him on the list of people who wanted to go for it. Sure, it would be cool to be on a team with someone, but for now, they would just hold him back.

Suddenly, the platform next to him launched a student high into the air and into the emerald forest. It barely gave him enough time to realize what was going to happen. To be honest, it caused a small smile on his face because it seemed pretty fun.

He barely had time to hear Jaune attempt to ask Ozpin another question before he felt the Platform under his feet shift slightly, signifying that it was about to throw him into the air. It was just enough time for him to determine a plan of action to obtain the unique relic before anyone else.

Just before the launch pad went off though, Killua focused a small portion of his Aura to his legs and crouched down. Then, right when the platform ejected him into the air, Killua blasted off the pad with his aura, sending him sailing into the sky. In fact, the sudden ejection of aura destroyed the launch pad, causing the students to look over at in slight fear before looking up into the sky to see Killua flying much higher than he was supposed to.

"…"

"Um…sir, was that supposed to happen?" Weiss asked, watching Killua fly every higher into the air.

"…No actually. It seems one of the launch pads malfunctioned." Ozpin said calmly. "Oh well, I'm sure Mister Killua will be fine." He took a sip from his mug before he noticed most of the students were looking down at their launch pads with uncertainty. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it won't happen again."

Even though he said that, Ozpins eyes narrowed. To a normal person, it would have seemed like the platform malfunctioned, but Ozpin managed to catch the significant increase in Killua's aura right before the pad launched him. Most specifically around his legs. That kind of control was…not very common, even among seasoned hunters.

"Interesting…" Ozpin murmured quietly.

Another student was launched into the air without any problems, which calmed the nerves of the rest of the students. They all watched as Killua descended from his launch with his hands in his pockets before disappearing into the forest trees.

"Um sir…Did Killua forget to use his parachute?" Jaune asked fearfully. Even though they were hunters in training, it would be nearly impossible for someone to survive a launch like that.

"No…There are no parachutes Mister Jaune." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his mug. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"What do you mean strategYYYYYY!" Jaune screamed as he was launched helplessly in the air.

Glynda and Ozpin watched as all the students fly into the forest before Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Did…Did you see that?" Glynda asked.

"See what Professor Glynda?" Ozpin responded.

What that boy did! What Mister Killua did before he was launched."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "I did see."

"Then you know how rare it is for someone to have that amount of control over there Aura. To focused Aura like that to a certain part of your body that quickly takes incredible skill." Glynda Said sharply as she flipped through her scroll at the surveillance cameras. She continued to flip through until the camera landed on Killua. Both Ozpin and Glynda watched as he still sailed through the air. He looked completely calm despite his impressive hang-time. However, right before he was about to hit the first branch a tree, he suddenly flipped over so he was upright, his knees bent.

What happened next stunned both professors. A white glow suddenly encompassed Killua's legs just as he impacted the branch. The branch nearly exploded with the momentum of Killua's landing. Killua continued to fall as the ground suddenly came into view. The white glow of Aura was still encompassing his legs as he slammed into the forest floor, forming a crater and cascading dirt flying into the air.

Glynda gripped the scroll a little harder as she watched dust encompasses the area, blocking her view of the boy. A landing like that would definitely break someone's legs and end their initiation. However, just as the dust settled, Killua was standing there with a board expression on his face. Any indication that he just landed was the small amount of dirt on his pants, which he casually patted off. The glow of Aura that previously surrounded his legs was now gone.

Slowly, Ozpin turned to Glynda with a small smile. "Not the most graceful of landings, but impressive non-the less."

Glynda bit her lower lip as she watched Killua suddenly take off into the forest in the direction of the temple. "How can someone that young have such control over their Aura?"

Instead of answering, Ozpin just flipped through his own scroll at the other contestants. "Maybe this is proof you should put more faith in Qrow's judgement."

Glynda shook her head but didn't respond as she also began flipping through her scroll feed with many questions sill on her mind concerning the young boy.

* * *

Killua didn't want to waste any time as he quickly made his way to the temple location. It wasn't that hard to pinpoint based on Ozpin's instruction, so he didn't expect to take that long to get there. Also, he really didn't want to run into anyone else in the forest, which was the main reason he decided to launch himself to far beyond everyone.

As he waived through the trees, he would occasionally hear a random gunshot and a roar in the distance. But he didn't get involved. Based on his previous encounter with the Grimm, he knew that his fellow students would be more than capable of defending themselves.

A Roar caught his attention when he burst headlong out of the trees and into a small clearing. Standing in front of him was a pack of Beowulf Grimm, all sniffing around as if they were looking for something. But as soon as he hopped into the area, there attention was instantly on him.

Another roar from one seemed to be the signal for the entire pack to attack. Luckily, there were only four of them, so this wouldn't be too difficult though he didn't want to take too much time dealing with these distractions.

He rushed forward just as the first Beowulf swiped downward with its claws. Killua swiftly weaved around it before mutating his right hand into sharp talons and whipping his left hand to the side, sending his Yo-yo curving around the Grimm. With a simple thrust, Killua buried his hand into the Grimm's side, grasping the heart and ripping it right out of the Beowulf's chest.

Instantly the Beowulf was dead, but before it even hit the ground, the Yo-Yo curled around and slammed into another member of the pack. The Grimm's body went flying into a tree before flopping face-first into the ground. Killua then crushed the heart in his hand with a quick squeeze.

Surprisingly, this did nothing to deter the other two Grimm from charging. With a small grin, Killua flipped his left hand in a downward motion, causing the Yo-Yo to curl up into the air before plummeting down right onto another Beowulf's head.

With a sickening crunch, the heavy yo-yo completely shattered the Grimm's skull, killing it instantly. Killua then turned to the last Beowulf who was attacking from his right side. Just before the Grimm attacked, the former assassin jumped leaped over the Grimm's head, flipping over so he was facing it's back. Killua's right hand reared back, ready to take the Grimm's life.

"Sorry, but you're in the way." Killua said quietly before he severed the Beowulf's head from the rest of its body. It instantly collapsed to the ground while the head was still flying through the air. But it too eventually hit the ground with a dull thud. Killua watched as all the bodies of the Grimm dissolved into black mist.

Hearing a small whimper, he looked over to see the Grimm he attacked earlier was still alive. It was on its front, black blood dripping from its mouth as it attempted to push itself to its feet.

With a simple flick of the wrist, Killua's yo-yo returned to him before he walked over to the downed Beowulf. The beast growled at him, narrowing its bright yellow eyes and snapping its jaws.

Killua's face was completely unreadable, but his eyes were devoid of any emotion. He simply raised his right hand, his fingernails still pointed and sharper than knives.

"Don't struggle, and I will make your death painless." Killua said, his voice like a deathly whisper.

Even the mindless monstrosity seemed to fear the young boy because it instantly quieted down, lowering its head as if to accept its death.

With a single slash of his right hand, the Grimm's head was nothing more than a bloody smear against the tree. It's body slowly evaporated into black mist, leaving Killua once again alone in the clearing. All in all, the battle lasted less than five minutes.

Deciding he waisted enough time, Killua made a dash back into the forest and in the direction of the temple ruins.

* * *

Glynda felt her hand shake a little as she watched the boy effortlessly take down a small pack of Beowulf's on his own. His fighting style, while effective, was brutal. To literally rip a Grimm's heart out with his bare hands was barbaric. But when she witnessed how he killed the last Grimm, chills climbed down her spine.

Those cold emotionless eyes and the way he spoke was…disturbing to say the least. He looked like a cold-blooded killer, even though he was killing the Grimm. The sheer amount of killing intent in the air could even be felt through her scroll.

"Ozpin…are you sure he won't harm the students." Glynda asked, slowly looking up at the headmaster.

"…I am sure Glynda." Ozpin responded, though he was just as surprised by Killua's fighting style as she was. "What do you think those Yo-Yos are made of? I don't think I've seen someone fight with a toy before."

"That's what you want to know?" Glynda snapped. "Not the fact that we might have a psychotic killer as a student at the academy? Or the fact that he might be a Faunus? You saw how he changed his hand into claws. How do we know he's not an undercover member of the white fang?"

"Have a little more faith in my deduction abilities Glynda." Ozpin said calmly. "While it's true his killing intent is…very well developed for someone his age, I do not believe he will aim it at our students."

"How can you be so sure?" Glynda asked, shaking her head.

"Because I've talked to him, and when I did, I got an idea of what kind of person he is like…but I will say this…" Ozpin said, taking a deep breath. "That boy is a lot more complicated than I first thought."

* * *

True to his prediction, it took Killua all but five minutes to find the temple site after he dealt with the pack of Beowulf's. It was a rundown place that barely had any infrastructure at all, in fact, it was barely clinging to the side of the cliff. As he walked into a specific place at the temple, he found himself in a circular room that had a number of pedestals with chess pieces placed on them. It was the only thing that stood out, so this had to be the relics. After all, why would random chess pieces be at old ruins like this?

But on the forefront of Killua's mind, he remembered how Ozpin explained that there was one Relic that was different than the rest. Taking a quick glance around, he noticed that there were at least four of each type of chess piece.

All except for one.

Killua frowned slightly as he walked to the middle of the room. Right at the center, there was one last pedestal with a single shining chess piece. As Killua got closer, the piece was easily recognized as a golden King piece. Taking one last look around, it was the only one of its kind, meaning that this piece had to be the piece that Ozpin was talking about.

As he reached forward, Killua hesitated for a second. If he took this piece, he would be flying solo for the next four years. Although he was used to being on his own, he was one to enjoy the companionship of someone else. But on the flipside, there was not a single person who would be able to keep up with him. Not his training schedule, not his physical abilities, heck maybe not even his intellect. He would constantly have to wait for them to catch up to him. And he wasn't one to hold himself back because of someone else, not even Gon. When they were learning there HATSU, Killua didn't help Gon at all because Gon needed to learn something on his own. He wasn't going to baby him. And that same logic applied to his fellow students at beacon academy.

So, with new conviction, Killua took the single golden King piece from its pedestal. As soon as his hand grasped the piece, Killua had to frown a little. This entire initiation was…boring. If this was all it took to become a student at a prestigious school, then he wasn't really looking forward to the rest of his time here at Beacon. Everyone talked about this initiation as if it was going to be this unsurmountable task, where you would risk tooth and nail to complete. And It might have been like that for some people, but definitely not Killua.

The white-haired boy gave a sigh as he pocketed the Relic. Seeing that he was the first one here and that he had plenty of time before he needed to return to the cliff, Killua decided to stick around and see who else was going to finish the initiation. That…and he also wanted to test something out. He had a theory about the Grimm, but now he had an opportunity to test it. So, he walked back to the trees before hopping up on a single branch and taking a seat.

ZESTU

Instantly, all of Killua's Aura nodes sealed, leaving him completely undetectable. He was curious as to who would complete the Initiation, but he wasn't too interested in making conversation with them. Also, he wanted to see if his idea would work.

* * *

"…What is he doing?" Glynda asked, staring down at her Scroll and watching Killua casually sit against the tree with his arms crossed.

"I believe Mister Killua is also interested in who will also be joining him in completing the Initiation." Ozpin replied, swiping past Killua's monitor and watching the other students. "Seems the last pair has been formed. Though I have to say, Mrs. Schnee looks less than happy about her partner."

"That is quite obvious. Based on her eagerness to be the exception, I don't think she would be happy being anyone's partner, let alone Mrs. Rose." Glynda responded. "Still though, Mister Killua's sense of direction is most impressive since he found the relic site so quickly."

"Oh no Glynda, Mister Killua already knew where it was." Ozpin replied casually, flipping through more video feed.

"How do you reckon?"

Ozpin took a sip of his mug once again. "When he launched himself that high into the air, he wasn't just doing it for the thrills. It seemed his actions was to fulfill two purposes."

"Which are?" Glynda asked, her patience wearing thin.

"First, it seems mister Killua also wanted to be the exception and launching himself that far would make it more unlikely that he would accidently run into anyone. Second, I believe at that elevation, he would have a much clearer view of the landscape, and thus locate the temple ruins before he landed." Ozpin summarized.

"…So, you're saying he thought of this plan between the time you explained the rules of the initiation until he was catapulted into the forest?"

"Indeed." Ozpin responded. "He is a very clever boy."

"Still, why would he want to see who else passes the initiation?" Glynda pondered before her eyes narrowed at her scroll. Currently she was watching Killua sitting against the tree, his body completely still. However, what caught her attention was the fact that there were a few Grimm on the ground below him in view of the camera. She watched and waited for the Grimm to notice the boy up in the tree, however, they seemed completely oblivious to him. "Ozpin, are you seeing this?"

"Now Now Glynda, focusing too much on one student is unfair to the rest."

"No, Look at this!" Glynda said sharply. Ozpin switched back to Killua's feed before his eyes narrowed. He watched the Grimm pass under the boy without so much as glancing in his direction. Even the most trained hunters let out some sort of negative energy that attracts the Grimm. Whether it was fear or hatred, there was always something that the Grimm would notice.

However, the dark beast just strolled underneath the boy as if he wasn't even there. Not only that, Killua was simply glancing down at them with little to no interest as they walked by. He didn't make a single movement to attack them either. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"Ozpin, why are the Grimm just ignoring him? What's going on?"

"That…" Ozpin responded, zooming in slightly to Killua's face. "…Is something I would also like to know."

* * *

 _"_ _Hmmm, so ZETSU can hide me from the Grimm. I guess the experiment was a success. Since Grimm feed on negative emotion, all I have to do is erase my presence and Seal my Aura. Now I'm pretty much invisible to them."_ Killua thought to himself as he glanced down at the Beasts of Grimm, who were wondering around aimlessly. He made the assumption that Grimm can also detect human Aura, but since ZETSU sealed both aura and erases someone's presence completely, they Grimm had nothing to detect.

That changed however then the heads of the Ursa turned toward the direction of the forest. The beasts growled loudly before they crouched down in defensive positions.

Killua only raised his eyebrow before a dust Round suddenly blew a large hole into one of the Ursa's head. Soon, a group of four boys broke through the underbrush, charging the group of Grimm. They were all pretty average all around. One had shoulder length blue hair and grey armor, another had brown hair, brownish armor, and a scarf, and the shortest of the group had a green Mohawk, a green shirt and a shoulder plate.

Lastly, there was the biggest of the group that was wielding a mace. He had light brown hair, a red belt and a large breastplate with a signal of a bird on it.

The group of boys made quick work of the pack of Grimm before making their way toward the temple ruins. Killua simply observed, noting each of their fighting styles and teamwork abilities. There styles weren't anything truly amazing, but passable. Their teamwork was disjointed at best though. It was almost as if they were trying to outshine each other.

He watched as they all looked around the pedestals, but a small grin climbed along Killua's face when he watched the large brown-haired boy angrily yell at the others, saying something along the lines of them slowing him down and holding him back from finding the unique Relic.

 _"_ _Too slow."_ Killua thought as he watched them begrudgingly take their respective Relics and wonder back into the Emerald forest.

 _"_ _Nothing too special about them."_ Killua thought to himself as he idly glanced down from his spot in the tree and watched the Grimm disappear into wisps of darkness. It was always interesting to see them do that.

It wasn't a few more moments later until Killua noticed that two more people had entered the ruins. The former assassin sat up a little straighter when he realized that both were familiar.

"Well, what do you known, Blake and Yang made it." Killua murmured as he watched the two steps into the middle of the temple ruins. He observed them while they glance around just as the four boy's moments before until they too picked from the selection of Relics.

That's when things went completely haywire.

It all started with a girly scream that echoed through the forest. The next thing that caught Killua's attention was a screech from above. He simply glanced up the see Ruby and Weiss hanging off the back end of a giant Grimm know as a Nevermore.

 _"_ _How in the world…"_ this train of thought was interrupted when he saw Ruby suddenly let gown and plummet to the ground. It caused his eyebrows to raise into his hairline. Whether she was stupid or brave, Killua couldn't really tell. All he knew was that she was heading toward the ground head first with no plan on how she was going to land.

It caused Killua to tense up a little, wondering if he was going to have to be the one to catch her. Luckily, that wasn't the case because Jaune seemed to fly out of seemingly nowhere and crash right into Ruby, sending them both sprawling into a nearby tree.

 _"_ _Well…That was something."_ Killua thought to himself as he relaxed back against the tree. However, the chaos didn't stop there as a loud roar echoed through the forest, followed by a massive Ursa crashing through the tree line with Nora riding on top of it like it was some kind of horse.

Again, this threw Killua for a loop because the energetic girl literally rode the Grimm into the ground and killed it through exhaustion. Was something like that even possible? But more unbelievable, she then zipped over to the relics while completely ignoring Ren and the rest her peers as they stared in unbelief.

 _"_ _That Girl is crazy!"_ Killua thought as he saw the five people gather together. It didn't stop there because another rumble could be heard nearby. _"Oh, what now?"_

His answer came when he saw Pyrrha running through the forest with a massive Grimm hot on her tracks. It knocked over trees and attempted to skewer the red-head with its enormous stinger, though Pyrrha was evading every strike with graceful agility.

 _"_ _You have got to be kidding me. What is this day turning into?"_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" He heard Yang screeched into the air.

 _"_ _My thoughts exactly."_ Killua thought as he counted the members in the current vicinity. Funny enough, he had met pretty much all of them so far. The only one missing was…

A scream from above caught his attention and he saw Weiss falling from the massive Nevermore.

 _"_ _And there she is…"_ Killua thought as he slowly sat up, wondering if he would have to catch the girl. However, he was once against stopped by Jaune as he launched from his spot on the tree and…sort of caught the Schnee heiress. It would have been much cooler if he stuck the landing, but instead he did a magnificent belly flop with Weiss landing right on his back.

To finish the rather amusing scene, the Deathstalker rammed Pyrrha with one of its claws, sending her sprawling in front of the entire group.

Killua gave a low whistle as a grin spread across his face. It seemed that he would be in for quite a show if his fellow students decided to go forward with fighting the Grimm. This would also give him a chance to gauge there fighting styles and abilities.

Taking a look at the Deathstalker, Killua had to admit that it's armor was very durable. The only place that it looked to have vulnerabilities would be the joints or the underbelly, which would be difficult to attack considering how low it was to the ground.

Looking up into the air, the former assassin noted that the huge Nevermore didn't have much armor. But it's agility and its ability to fly would also be difficult to encounter.

Finally, he looked back at the group of students as they conversed one with another. Based on their expressions, he hoped they were making a plan to take out the Grimm.

That hope went up in flames when he saw Ruby activate her scythe.

"No, don't tell me she…" Killua started before Ruby launched into action, using her sniper scythe to propel herself forward. Even though it was a creative way to gain momentum, Killua wanted to face palm because Ruby was making such an amateur mistake. She didn't analyze her enemy at all, she didn't formulate a plan when she clearly had willing people backing her up, and she just blindly jumped into action. "She's definitely a rookie." Killua said as she slowly shook his head.

Just as predicted, the giant armored Grimm simply flicked her away as if she was just an annoying mosquito. This time he did face palm because of the sheer display of naivety from his fellow student. Did she really think she would be able to pierce the Grimm's armor with a direct attack like that? Why wasn't she asking the others for help?

Shaking his head again, Killua watched as the death stalker approached the downed girl. He didn't worry too much because he saw how fast Ruby could move. Considering the Deathstalkers size, it wouldn't be able to keep up with her.

Those thoughts were dashed to pieces though when a loud screech from overhead caught his attention. The Nevermore had circled around and was flying directly in Ruby's direction. An instant later, it thrust forth it's wings before a shower of feathers fell from the sky, sinking into the earth as if the feathers were made of steel.

Killua sat up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing. He knew Ruby was fast enough to dodge, but his eyes widened when one lucky feather imbedded itself into her cloak.

"Amateur." Killua whispered in annoyance. Ruby has so much potential, but she was making such silly mistakes. Mistakes that might cost her life one day.

Killua pushed himself upward until he was crouching on the tree branch. Truthfully, he didn't want to get too involved, but he didn't want to see Ruby die either. He didn't want to see any of them die. Glancing up a little more, he saw Yang and Weiss shoot forward in an attempt to rescue the younger girl. They would have to hurry though because the Deathstalker was approaching Ruby as she tried to free her cloak.

 _"_ _Yang's too slow, but Weiss should make it…"_ Killua thought. He watched Weiss produce some strange symbols that seemed to enhance her speed significantly. It caused him to raise an eyebrow because this was the first time he has seen a semblance in action. Qrow's didn't count because his semblance was always active. To be completely honest, it looked like a HATSU ability. _"Conjuration…No, Emission maybe."_ Killua thought to himself, trying to pinpoint what class of Aura this could be considered.

His musing stopped when the Nevermore unleashed another volley of feathers. Yang was stopped cold in her tracks, but Weiss kept going. However, a few more feathers slamming into the ground right in front of her, causing her to hesitate slightly.

That hesitation would be disastrous for Ruby because the Deathstalker was already raising its tale to impale the girl.

"…Damn it." Killua murmured, focusing a little Aura to his legs before blasting off of the tree.

* * *

Ruby tugged on her hood, trying to dislodge the feather that held her down. The massive shadow of the Deathstalker loomed over her, it's glowing stinger raised high into the air before making it's decent with its target helpless to stop it.

In that moment, Ruby couldn't help but feel completely powerless. She childishly shot forward because she thought she might be able to handle the Deathstalker on her own. She wanted to prove to Weiss that she wasn't a useless child and by doing so, she would lose her life. Ruby would never prove anything to anyone, never be able to attend beacon, or ever get the chance to be a huntsman.

This was it.

Ruby closed her eyes, waiting for the strike that would end her life, letting out a silent plea that someone…anyone would save her.

 _NARUKAMI (Thunderbolt)_

As if the Gods themselves answered her prayers, a massive bolt of blue lightning fell from the heavens and struck the Deathstalker with an earthshattering force.

Everyone in the current vicinity had to shield their eyes as the lightning lit up the area with an intensely bright light. However, just as fast as it came, the light was gone. Everyone lowered their arms to see smoke and arcs of electricity jump across the Deathstalkers body. It was completely frozen in place, it's stinger just a few feet away from Ruby's face. It was as if the lightning stunned it in place.

Ruby was also staring at the motionless Grimm in awe, to stunned to even remember the deadly situation she found herself in.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Weiss sprang back into action, shooting forward and thrusting Myrtenaster at the Deathstalker.

Instantly, a wall of Ice sprang up, separating Weiss and Ruby from the Grimm. Now that everything had calmed slightly, Weiss looked up, trying to find any trace of what caused a random bolt of lightning to fall from the sky.

She saw nothing.

No one saw anything as everyone looked up into the sky. It was a beautifully clear day, not a cloud to be seen.

"…What…the hell…was that?" Weiss whispered in awe. She wasn't the only one because Ruby was also staring into the sky, wondering how in the world she had been saved. How could a random bolt of lightning fall from the sky like that? What was going on?

* * *

Killua was seated back on a different branch on a different tree as he watched everyone stare at the place where he launched his attack. It was amusing to see them so perplexed, but it was also a little annoying because they seemed to forget there were enemies still around that required their attention.

 _"_ _I did my good deed for the day."_ He thought to himself as he sat against the tree, resting his chin in his palm and watched as things played out.

To his joy, the entire group of hunters-in-training weren't perplexed for that long. With another screech of the nevermore, they remembered what their original goal was. Each made their way to the Temple ruins before taking a relic for themselves.

Killua was then treated to a very interesting battle between the eight students and the two Grimm. Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora all teamed up to take down the Deathstalker while Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang attacked the Nevermore.

As he watched, Killua was…a little disappointed that Ren was the only one who thought to attacked the joints of the Deathstalker. Ren might have loosened the stinger from the rest of the body, but he didn't make it all the way through before he was tossed to the side like a rag doll. However, that lead to Jaune coming up with a rather clever way to kill the Grimm by jamming its own stinger through the thick armor. Even though there wasn't much communication, the four-people seemed to know their roles in the plan and it ended successfully with the death of the Deathstalker.

Nodding his head, Killua assessed each of their skills based on this battle.

It was completely and painfully obvious that Pyrrha was the strongest of the group. She was extremely talented with both her spear and her shield. Though Killua did notice that each time she threw her weapons, they always found their way back to her. And it wasn't because Pyrrha was able to estimate the angel rebounds. No…there was something more to that.

 _"_ _Her semblance maybe…"_ Killua hypothesized, though he would have to gather more data to confirm it.

Next was Nora. She didn't do anything that amazing besides shoot and swing. He didn't see any special abilities used, but she was talented with her hammer and…not panicking in dire situations. Despite everything, she always kept her cheery attitude…for some reason.

Ren was easily the most analytical of the group. She found a weakness in the deathstalkers armor which opened the gateway to defeating the Grimm. Again, besides skills with his weapons and minor aura manipulation, Killua didn't see anything that would be considered a semblance.

Lastly, and probably the most surprising was Jaune. Now that things had calmed down, Killua could actually see that a more Aura was leaking from Jaune that before. Taking a closer look, the former assassin was surprised to see that a portion of the blond's aura nodes were now open.

 _"_ _Someone must have unlocked his aura for him."_ Killua thought in interest. He would have liked to see the process of unlocking someone's aura, but sadly that didn't happen. Still, even though Jaune showed the least amount of talent when it came to fighting, he did demonstrate that he could keep a somewhat level head and think of a plan. _"Maybe he's not as talentless as I thought._ "

Having completed his observation of those four, Killua turned and watched as the other four students as they fought against the nevermore. These four seemed extremely talented as well. Not as talented as Pyrrha, but they seemed to know what they were doing.

And the way the finally defeated the Nevermore was…unorthodox, but it worked. From what he could tell, Ruby came up with the crazy plan, which didn't surprise him for some reason. When it came to these four, they were actually much closer in talent then the other four.

First of all was Blake. It was a bit difficult to see, but Killua was sure there were a few times she suddenly conjured up a shadow of herself to take a hit while she escaped. Since it looked so much like a HATSU ability, he could only chalk it up as a semblance. She was extremely skilled with her weapons and her agility was on another level.

Unfortunately, Killua didn't get to see Yang's Semblance, but he could tell that her physical strength was much greater than the rest of the group. For some reason, her flamboyant personality reminded him a bit of Leorio and Knuckles. She had to either be an enhancer or an emitter.

Then there was Weiss. Her Semblance seemed to be the most versatile of the group. Those strange Glyphs she created either produced ice, enhanced her own physical attributes, and actually did quite a bit of things. She was also the person with the biggest ego of the group, which would be a massive road block for her in the future.

Lastly was Ruby. The girl was so innocent and earnest that she had to be an enhancer. That…and Killua had come to the conclusion that her semblance was Speed. The girl was really fast for your average person. And since she wasn't manipulating her Aura to enhance her speed, he could only come to the conclusion that it was her semblance.

Overall, things were getting a bit more interesting…however it was also a bit frustrating to watch all these people just waste their potential. They relied too much on their weapons and their Semblance while completely ignoring one of their greatest abilities.

Giving a sigh, Killua stood from his spot on the tree and leaped away undetected. While he traveled through the forest back to the cliff where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting, he had to wonder one thing.

"Was this how Biscuit felt before she trained us?"

* * *

It didn't take more than a few moments before Killua reached the top of the cliff where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting. When he actually made it to the top, he was a little surprised to see that a few students had made it there before him…then again, he did waisted a lot of time gathering information about the other students.

He took a few steps forward before he noticed that Ozpin and Glynda were both gazing at him with…very intense looks.

"…What?" Killua asked.

Both professors glanced at each other for a second before looking back at the boy. Glynda was biting her lower lip with her eyes narrowed, but Ozpin seemed a little calmer, though his gaze was just as incense.

"That was a very impressive display out their Mister Killua." Ozpin started.

"Oh, is that so?" Killua responded blankly. He remembered when they said they would be observing the entire initiation, so Killua knew they saw him use Narukami (thunderbolt).

"Yes indeed. The way you can manipulate Lightning…your semblance I suppose?" Ozpin asked.

Killua simply shrugged before digging into his pocket and fetching out the single golden king piece. "I got the unique piece. That means I win, right old man?"

"O-Old man!" Glynda stuttered in outrage. She had never seen someone disrespect Ozpin to blatantly. "Now you listen here young man…"

"It's alright Glynda." Ozpin said quickly as he turned back to Killua. "Yes indeed, congratulations Mister Killua, though please hold onto the piece until the ceremony later today."

Killua shrugged again as he pocketed the piece. He noticed that they were still staring at him quite intently, Glynda more so than Ozpin.

"Is there something else you need?" Killua asked.

"…" Glynda opened and closed her mouth a few times. "We were observing the entire Initiation Mister Killua, so I have to ask…" She said, her eyes narrowing a little more. "Why did you not help the others when they were in trouble? Why did you sit back and watch as they fought?"

Killua stared at the two teachers for a few seconds. He could see that Glynda was a little frustrated, but Ozpin didn't seem angry, rather he looked as if he was curious as to how Killua would answer this question.

"I was just curious to see how strong they were." Killua answered simply.

"…That's it?" Glynda growled. "You didn't help them because you wanted to see how strong they were?"

"Pretty much." Killua responded with a shrug. "I don't see why you're complaining. They did just fine without me."

Glynda looked like she was on the verge of an aneurism. Her usually calm and stern expression turned to one of anger. "That's very selfish of you, Mister Killua."

"Is it?" Killua asked, his eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Ozpin interrupted him.

"You are very good at speaking in Half-truths Mister Killua." Ozpin said, taking a sip from his mug.

Perplexed, Killua turned to the older man. "How do you figure?"

"What you said was true, but that wasn't the only reason you let them fight on their own, was it?"

Killua gave the man a blank stare before giving a sigh. "It's borderline creepy how good you are at reading people."

Glynda was a bit confused now as she glanced between Ozpin and Killua. "What are you saying Ozpin? He just let them fight on their own. He didn't lift a finger to help them."

"Yes, I did, and lightning came out of it." Killua responded with a childish smile, completely throwing Glynda off by his sudden change in attitude.

"Mister Killua, please stop purposefully trying to antagonize Glynda." Ozpin said with a sigh. "Why don't you explain yourself more fully. I think Glynda would appreciate it." The woman in question threw Ozpin a small glare.

"Osu." Killua said with a chuckle before he turned to Glynda, a more serious expression on his face. "If I would have stepped in, it would have…hindered them more than helped."

Glynda didn't expect an answer like that. "How exactly does that make sense."

"Because if I stepped in and solved all their problems, how would that have helped them?" Killua clarified.

Glynda pondered for a moment, but still didn't see where Killua was going.

Giving another sigh, Killua looked at the two adults. "Tell me this, if I stepped in and killed those two Grimm, would they have learned how to solve the problem on their own? Would they have gained the any experience or develop any trust with those around them?"

Like a well-oiled machine, the gears in Glynda's mind began to turn.

"Because I let them handle it, they learned to trust their partners, they learned how to deal with intense situations, they learned how to keep a level head under pressure, and most importantly, they gained more confidence in themselves. They became much stronger because they solved the issue on their own."

Ozpin and Glynda stared down at the young boy, marveling at his words. But Killua was not done yet.

"Solving problems for someone else does nothing for them. Sometimes, you have to leave a person on their own so they can learn." Killua continued. "But…there are times when a small bit of help is needed…just a small shove in the right direction to get the ball rolling."

"Which is why you saved Mrs. Rose, correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Partly." Killua admitted. "I didn't want her to die, so I stepped in. But I guarantee she won't be forgetting her mistake anytime soon. A mistake that almost cost her life."

"…Interesting." Glynda whispered, biting her lower lip again. She still didn't like how the boy just sat back and watched, but it made a little more sense now.

"Besides, if I joined in, wouldn't that make it more difficult for you to create teams?" Killua asked with a smirk.

Ozpin took another sip of his Coffee mug. "So, you figured that out too."

"There were four of each type of Relic besides the single unique one." Killua said "It wasn't hard to figure it out."

"Well, I have to admit Mister Killua, I'm impressed." Ozpin said with a small smile. "Though, based on what you said, you sound more like a teacher than a student."

"Yeah, not going to happen old man. I'm here to learn." Killua responded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Again, with the half-truths Mister Killua."

"Screw you!"

* * *

 **Authors note: Just so you guys know, I have already picked out which category each person in Ruby will belong to base on personality, semblance, and a few other characteristics, so no use in making suggestions about that. I have thought a lot about it. It took a while to write this chapter, but I got it out. I've been super busy lately, so writing has been super slow. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was longer than what I wanted it to be, but that's the way it goes by now.**

 **Now I know a few might complain because Killua didn't do much in ways of fighting the Deathstalker and Nevermore, but I gave my reason as to why he sat back. He was never one to solve other people's problems, as demonstrated when he left Gon on his own to learn Hatsu. Sure, I could have had him fight, but I felt this was more Killua's style.**

 **Also, what abilities I give Killua is my choice. If I want to have him use EN or IN or anything else, then I will write it because it is my story, so no use in telling me not to. He is a little older in this story than in the Anime/Manga and he didn't just sit back and let his abilities dwindle.**

 **Lastly, the solo exception I mentioned earlier will be touched up on next chapter during the ceremony. I think you guys are really going to like what I have in mind for this because it's going to be pretty funny.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review on the story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Until then!**


End file.
